Terjerat Cinta Pura-Pura
by sophiahtn
Summary: Aku tidak tahu mengapa takdir membawaku kepada perubahan yang cukup menakjubkan, ketika aku datang dalam hidupnya dan ketika dia datang dalam hidupku. Semuanya menjadi berubah.
1. Chapter 1

**Terjerat Cinta Pura-Pura**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 1

Aku tidak tahu mengapa takdir membawaku kepada perubahan yang cukup menakjubkan, ketika aku datang dalam hidupnya dan ketika dia datang dalam hidupku. Semuanya menjadi berubah. watashi no namae wa Hinata Hyuuga desu, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimashu, umurku 17 tahun yang sekarang masih duduk dibangku SMA kira-kira kelas 2 lah. Oh yah kebetulan hari ini aku pindah sekolah, mhh maaf, pindah rumah maksudnya! tapi Sama ajah kali yah, rumahnya pindah sekolahnya juga pasti pindah. Kalau boleh aku jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak mau pindah. Tapi, karena itu adalah sebuah tuntutan apalah daya aku lakukan.

Sebelum pindah, aku tinggal di sunagakure. Disana aku menjadi primadona sekolah, mhh bahasanya terlalu tinggi, kalau begitu mungkin "terkenal" paling cocok kali yah! Oh yah ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha besar disana, maka dari itu semua anak-anak disekolah pasti mengenalku, bukannya aku sombong tapi itu kenyataan.

Ayahku hyuga hiyashi pengusaha terbesar di suna, aku sangat benci kepadanya ketika dia pergi dari sisiku, dalam artian dia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan tidak pernah sama sekali peduli terhadapku bila menyangkut pekerjaannya itu, untuk cerita selanjutnya mengenai ayahku, mungkin nanti saja dulu itu tidak terlalu penting.

Yang terpenting adalah aku akan memperkenalkan kakak ku yang tercinta namanya hyuga neji dia sangat mengerti aku, maka dari itu, aku benar-benar menyayanginya daripada ayahku, aku tidak pilih kasih dalam hal menyayangi, aku hanya ingin bersikap jujur saja pada diriku sendiri, siapa yang kasih sayangnya lebih besar, maka aku akan menyayanginya lebih besar pula, itu prinsipku.

Sekedar info, aku berpisah dari kakaku sejak umurku 12 tahun sedangkan kakaku pada waktu itu berumur 13 tahun, kami bersekolah hanya terpaut satu tingkat dia kelas 2 SMP aku kelas 1 SMP. Tapi dia bersekolah di kota dimana aku pindah sekarang, tepatnya di sekolah paling terkenal dikota ini, itu menurut kabar sih! Mengapa kita berpisah? Itu karna kakaku yang menginginkannya, kota ini adalah kota kelahiran ibuku, maka dari itu kakak ingin tinggal dikota ini, karena dia sama denganku, sama-sama sangat menyayangi ibu, tapi sayang ibu ku meninggal dunia ketika melahirkanku.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku dan kakaku saling menyayangi, dan kami juga menyayangi ayah. Meskipun terlalu menyakitkan bila diungkapkan dengan sebuah kata, paling tidak rasa sayang itu ada! Benarkan?

"Kak, aku tidak percaya aku bisa sekolah bersama kakak, padahal dari SMP kita tidak pernah bertemu dalam satu sekolah atau pun rumah, dan sekarang rasanya aku benar-benar tidak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi".

"Hal apapun bisa terjadi, karena ini adalah takdir, syukur-syukur kita masih bisa bertemu walaupun mungkin hanya satu tahun, tapi kakak tetap berusaha membahagiakan kamu ditempat yang baru mu sekarang ini, semoga kamu betah! Harapnya.

"Betah? Kakak bilang aku betah? Ayolah kak, ini hari pertamaku disini. Mungkin saja setelah aku melihat rumah dan sekolah baruku, aku akan kabur ke suna lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau pasti akan senang disini, percaya padaku".

"Hal apa yang akan membuatku senang?

"Tentunya hal yang sangat berbeda dengan kehidupanmu sebelumnya di suna. konoha orang-orangnya ramah dan mereka"...

"Cukup, aku akan merasakan hal itu sebentar lagi.".

"Hah, hari ini melelahkan! Oh yah, apa kau tidak sadar, kau akan bertemu dengan teman lamamu itu, kau-tahu-siapa?

"Tentu saja kak aku tahu, kak aku mohon lindungi aku dari dia. Kakak kan tahu dari SMP dia selalu mengejarku, mungkin bila dia melihatku lagi, dia...

"Kakak mengerti, walau kau hanya bercerita pada kakak lewat e-mail dan semacamnya, kakak paham betul apa yang sekarang kau khawatirkan. Maka dari itu jangan jauh-jauh dari kakak, okeh?

"Baiklah, mhh kak? "yah! Ujar neji, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, kasih sayangmu dan semua pengorbanan kakak, berbeda dengan ayah, sekarang saja dia hanya akan menysul dan tidak pergi bersama kita.

"Dia sibuk, kau harus tahu itu!"

"Aku mengerti dan kakak pasti lebih mengerti lagi."

Di suna setiap hari pasti aku melihat padang rmput berpasir, tapi di konoha hal seperti itu pun tak akan ada. Itu pasti akan menjdi sesuatu yang paling buruk yang pernah kurasakan. Di konoha rumah kami bergaya kuno, semua arsitektur nya seperti itu, tapi di konoha arsitektur-nya berbeda, mereka mengikuti gaya kebarat-baratan sangat kental sekali.

Sebelum melihat kamarku aku meminta ijin kepada kakak untuk pergi berjalan-jalan dulu keluar melihat taman pinggir kota, disana sangat ramai, tapi aku menyukainya dari pada tempat yang sepi. Kuberi tahu yah, aku takut dengan tempat yang sepi, takut gelap, takut kedinginan dan...sudahlah.

Ketika aku melangkah berjam-jam menyusuri jalan setapak yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon yang rindang, aku melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk diatas batu besar dekat dengan sungai, sepertinya dia sedang merenung tapi, ooh kami-sama gawat di melihatku juga, tapi aku bisa melihat matanya yang biru itu, seperti laut. Sebelum dia mendekat lebih baik aku menghindar!

"Ayo cepat kita berangkat, jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah!

"Iyah aku tahu!

"Nah, ini dia sekolahan terfavorit di konoha, konoha high school. Yang menjadi kebanggaan kakakku. "Apa yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi kebanggaan, sepertinya biasa saja?

"kau belum bersekolah, tapi kau sudah berkomentar pedas, lihat dan cobalah dulu!

Mhhh kak aku brkeliling dulu yah? "hati-hati, dan kembalilah kesini lagi, sebelum kau ke kelas, kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu! Aku neji, "iyah, cerewet sekali," sambungku. Sebelum masuk ke kelas lebih baik aku berkeliling saja dulu, mencari teman yang bisa diandalkan, dan dipercaya. Tapi mungkin sulit sekali rasanya punya teman seperti itu di konoha, harus kuakui memang sekolah ini cukup besar, mungkin melampaui kata cukup. Ketika aku berjalan dan terus menyusuri koridor dan tiba-tiba... o-ow tunggu, apa aku tidak salah lihat, itu sabaku gara dan dia melihatku sekarang, aku harus kabuuurrrr...

Benarkah itu hinata? hinata, ini aku Gaara, hey kenapa kau lari?

Hari ini akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan jika saja shion tak muncul dihadapanku, tapi sayangnya aku harus berlari lagi seperti biasanya untuk terhindar dari ancamannya.

"Naruto, tunggu!

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang menyakitkan bagiku, hampir setiap hari aku harus selalu berlari-lari dan menghindar darinya. Entah apa yang dia inginkan dariku.. "Aku harus cepat! Aku naruto".

"Seharusnya aku tidak berpisah tadi dari kakak! Aku hinata, merepotkan sekali aku harus berlari-lari seperti ini".

Cinta yang tak terduga akan menghamipiri mereka dengan sebuah drama yang luar biasa kentara dalam hidup mereka, yang akan dimulai dari hari ini dan seterusnya...

"Brugghhhh! Aku menabrak seseorang! Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja dia yang menabrakku atau mungkin juga kita berdua saling bertabrakan, dan oh kami-sama, dia sepertinya, tunggu aku mengenalnya. Dia laki-laki yang aku lihat di taman waktu itu, apakah dia mengenaliku yah...

"Kau, kau! Kita berdua saling bertuding, entah apa yang akan menjadi penyebab kita berdua saling menudingkan jari,.

"Kau gadis itu, yang sepertinya agak kelihatan aneh waktu kau memandangku, kenapa,? Apa yang salah denganku? Ujarnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut saja melihatmu, kau sendiri melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh dan.. "Hinata,! Sial aku harus lari

"Naruto!" panggil Shion, "oh tuhan aku juga harus lari."

Ketika kami akan segera berlari menjauh menuju tempat masing-masing, orang-orang yang mengejar kami telah sampai dulu di tempat kami berdiri, dan mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, seorang perempuan bertanya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau harus berlari-lari sih, aku capek tahu, dan siapa dia? Peremupuan itu menanyakan ku, dan aku pun menjawab. "mmhh aku, aku, "aku kekasihnya Naruto, kau siapa?

Entah apa yang ku katakan ini benar atau tidak, sepertinya aku membuat semua orang terkejut, bahkan seseorang yang ada disampingku yang mereka panggil Naruto, dan entah apa yang akan dia katakan pada mereka, aku tidak tahu.

"oh iya, dia adalah kekasihku! Ujarnya

ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu dan mendukung perkataanku, aku sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Batin Hinata

"Tidak mungkin kau berpacaran dengannya hinata, lagi pula sejak kapan kalian kenal, bukankah kau baru pindah dari suna, jadi bagaimana mungkin..

"Kau salah GAara, meskipun kekasih ku ini baru pindah dari suna, tapi kami sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, bukankah begitu sayang?

Dia bertanya padaku, dan apa yang harus ku jawab, hebat sekali. Ini akan menjadi drama yang menakjubkan,. "oh yah, kita saling mengenal, mhh lewat internet, karena aku tahu naruto tinggal di konoha dan kebetulan ayahku ada proyek di kota ini jadi aku pindah ke konoha high school, karna aku tahu naruto juga bersekolah disini, jadi ini pertemuan kedua kami, t-tapi meskipun begitu kita masih tetap berhubungan iya kan sayang?

"Tunggu dulu! Sela shion, "jika ini pertemuan kedua kalian, kapan kalian bertemu untuk pertama kali, dan bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa saling berpacaran?

"Nothing not impossible in the world! Kata naruto, "aku dan Hinata, meskipun kami hanya kenal lewat internet, buktinya hubungan kita masih tetap utuh dan semua itu karena kita saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

"Iyah, dan kau harus tahu gara aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih sekarang, aku harap kau tidak tidak berharap pada ku lagi.

"Ini tidak mungkin naruto! Sanggah shion, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, ini membuat ku kecewa padamu, dan apakah selama ini kau menghindar dari ku karna kau telah..

"Iyah Shion, aku tidak mau tidak setia kepada hinata, aku sangat mencintaainya, dan aku harap kau tidak mengganggunya dan tidak menggaggu ku pula!

"Itu tidak mungkin, bagaimanapun juga perempuan ini harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi, sejak dulu aku ingin kau melihat ku Naruto, tapi kenapa kau, dengan perempuan ini, kalian.. ah tunggu saja apa yang akan ku lakukan.

"Iyah, dan aku harap ini bukan lelucon Hinata, kalaupun ini hanya rekayasa, aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkanmu! Ancam Gara.

"Ada apa ini? Tanya Neji, "Hinata apa yang kau lakukan, bukankah sudah kubilang kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, dan kenapa kalian Naruto, Gaara, Shion, kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas? oooh Hinata, kau sudah mengenal Naruto, dia juga satu kelas denganmu!"

"Neji nii-san, mereka bukan hanya saling mengenal, tapi juga mereka berpacaran!" Celetuk Gaara.

"Apa? Benarkah itu Hinata, Naruto?

Drama terbesar yang harus ku jalankan, rupanya butuh perjuangan untuk bisa memeperlancar acting kami, tapi bukan hanya itu, aku telah berbohong kepada kakakku sendiri bahkan berbohong kepada semua orang, oh tuhan apakah ini jalan yang terbaik untukku, hanya supaya, aku bisa mnghindar dari gara dan dia tidak akan mengejarku lagi.

Sekarang kami, maksud ku, aku dan naruto tengah di interogasi kakakku sekarang, neji! Kami berdua menceritakan semua apa yang telah kami ceritakan kepada Gara dan perempuan yang bernama Shion itu, dengan lengahnya kakakku seperti tidak bisa mempercayaiku, tapi untung saja Naruto membantu menjelaskan.

"Benarkah itu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku Hinata, bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Naruto, bukankah selama ini kau selalu bercerita semua yang terjadi selama ini, dan masalah seperti ini mengapa kau tidak bilang?

"Aku minta maaf kak, bukan maksudku tidak bercerita pada kakak, aku percaya semuanya kepada kakak, tapi masalah ini, aku benar-benar minta maaaf!

"Apakah kak Neji marah Hinata berpacaran denganku, apakah kakak tidak menyetujuinya, dan apakah aku tidak lebih baik untuk hinata?

"Bukan seperti itu Naruto, aku percaya padamu, dan tentu saja aku menyetujui kalian berpacaran, tapi kalian mengapa tega tidak memberitahuku, terutama kau Hinata, dan Naruto bukankah selama ini kau mempercayaiku juga, bukankah kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu tapi kenapa, kau, kalian sama saja!"

"Maafkan kami!" Pinta aku dan Naruto.

"Baiklah aku memaafkan kalian, dan tolong Naruto, Hinata baru disini, jadi aku berharap kau menjaganya!"

"Iyah kak, akan kulakukan."

Saat semua muri-murid pulang sekolah aku dan Naruto kini tengah berada di rooftop sekolah, kami akan mengadakan sebuah perjanjian, agar drama ini berjalan dengan lancar, tapi drama ini harus panjang, itu untuk membuat gara jera akan tindakaannya yang tak henti-hentinya mengejarku dan mencoba segala cara apapun agar aku bisa jatuh di pelukannya, dia kira dia siapa yang memaksakan kehendak, se-enak jidat seperti itu, ini tidak boleh, aku harus menghentikannya, "yah kau harus menghentikannya!" Kata Naruto.

"Apa? Kau tahu apa isi hatiku? Tanyaku.

"Ooh, kau berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menebak saja, mungkin kebetulan!"

"Kau harus tahu Hinata, kau beruntung sekali aku menyelamtkanmu dari si Ga"ra itu, bukankah dia adalah teman yang menyebalkan?

"Kau rupanya tahu betul tentang Gara, apakah kalian berteman baik?"

"Oh ayolah Hinata, semua orang bahkan ingin menghindar darinya, dia memang terkenal disini, tapi karena kenakalannya, kau tahu? Disekolah ini terdiri banyak sekali genk, dan dia pun membentuk genk yang dimana semuanya tergabung anak-anak nakal. Dia menyebalkan, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan-nya, hanya orang-orang yang takut saja padanya yang tunduk, dan mengikutinya."

"Kau benar Naruto, tapi apa kau juga membentuk genk?"

"Tidak juga, kami hanya sekumpulan orang yang menjunjung tinggi persahabatan!" Kata Naruto.

"Benarkah," lanjut Hinata, "kau tahu Naruto dia benar-benar menyebalkan dan itulah sebabnya aku ingin drama ini berjalan dengan lancar. Dan, aku menginginkan sebuah perjanjian dalam acting kita ini, apa kau setuju?"

"Katakan saja apa itu?.

"Baiklah, pertama, kita harus saling menjaga jarak bila tidak ada yang mencurigai kita, kedua kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing, ketiga kita harus kompak dalam hal apapun itu, mengerti?"

"Baiklah." Apapun itu, sepertinya menyangkut hal pribadi juga, apa dia tidak salah mengucapkan, tapi terserahlah! Batin Naruto

Hari yang sangat melelahkan sekali hingga malam ini pun badanku terasa sangat sakit, aku...Apa dia bilang, beruntung sekali aku diselamatkan olehnya, yang benar saja, aku malah terjebak dalam kebohongan. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang rumit dalam hidupku berbohong kepada semua orang! Sementara drama yang kujalankan belum mencapai satu hari ini mengapa ayahku juga belum terlihat hari ini, menyebalkan!

Kukira dengan pindahnya aku ke konoha bisa selalu dekat dengan ayah, tapi apa? Tetap saja sama seperti di suna, awas saja bila nanti malam ayah tidak ada juga dirumah, aku akan kabur dan pergi ke suna lagi. "ini sudah malam, tapi kenapa ayah juga belum datang! Rutuku.

"Ada apa sayang, kau merindukan ayah?"

"Ayah?" Sambungku, "tentu saja aku merindukanmu, ayah dari mana saja?"

"Maafkan ayah, ayah sibuk sekali, ayah harap kau betah tinggal disini dan kau juga pasti betahkan disekolah barumu itu?"

"Ya ayah, aku betah sekali!" Harapku.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Terjerat Cinta Pura-Pura**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 2

Ketika pagi menyapa di Konoha High School semua siswa rupanya menyambut hangat pagi itu, karena rupanya hari ini ada perlombaaan antar sekolah yang diadakan di Konoha High School, aku baru tahu hari ini dari sakura dan ino mereka bilang setiap tahun diadakan lomba seperti ini, dan bulan ini adalah waktunya, mereka juga bilang kalau KHS selalu menang dalam setiap pertandingan terutama basket. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kakakku adalah kapten basketnya, waaaah rupanya gadis-gadis banyak juga yang suka dengan kakakku, secara kak Neji kan cukup tampan. Tapi tunggu, itukan Naruto, jadi dia juga ikut juga yah, aku tidak menyangka.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino, "Oowh aku tahu sekarang, kau sedang melihat Naruto kan? Jangan heran, biar aku bercerita dulu, dia itu juga ikut perlombaan ini setiap tahunnya dan, dia selalu mencetak rekor terbanyak sepanjang tahun perlombaan, maka dari itu kak Neji sangat memperlakukannya lebih daripada anggota yang lain, dalam artian dia spesial, kau mengertikan? Jadi , menurutku kau beruntung sekali bisa beracaran dengannya!"

"Yah kau beruntung!" Sambung Sakura, "secara dia itu salah satu yang populer di KHS ini setelah kakakmu Neji, dan masih banyak lagi yang populer lainnya, mereka tergabung dalam geng bernama The Fox terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Shino. Dan aku menyukai Sasuke, dia itu tampan sekali."

"Sudahlah sakura, bukankah kau dan sasuke sudah berpacaran dari dulu? Celetuk ino.

"Yah memang sih, tapi tetap saja aku benar-benar..."

"Iyah-iyah aku tahu!" sambung Ino.

Kelakuan mereka membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku tak menyangka bisa mengenal mereka sedekat ini, semoga saja kita bisa menjadi sahabat selamanya. Ketika semua pemain memasuki lapangan sorak sorai terdengar bergemuruh, pertandinganpun dimulai, mereka semua benar-benar hebat maksudku KHS, terutama Naruto. aku menyangka dia populer disekolah ini, kalau memang begitu pasti banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menyukai dan mengagumi, tapi apa urusanku, aku dan Naruto kan hanya berpura-pura pacaran terserah dia, kalau dia menyukai orang lain itu bukan urusanku.

Setelah berkali-kali KHS memasukan bola kedalam ring, pertandinganpun berakhir dengan skor yang menakjubkan, KHS tampil lagi menjadi pemenang. "permainan yang hebat!" Sahutku pada Naruto.

"Permainanku atau permainan kami?" Tanya-nya.

"Tentu saja permainanmu dasar bodoh."

"Hey itu tidak sopan!" Ujar-nya.

"Terserah!" Kata Hinata.

"Kenapa dirumah tidak ada makanan apapun sih, menyebalkan!"

Aku harus belanja sendiri seperti ini dan.. tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang ibu-ibu menjatuhkan barang-barangnya, mungkin karena tidak ada yang membantunya, aku pun berlari dan membantunya membereskan kekacauan itu, "ibu tidak apa-apa, biar saya bantu!"

 _Ibu?_ Aku termenung sekilas memikirkan kata-katanya.. "gadis ini memanggil ku ibu! Menyenangkan sekali, batin Kushina.

"Kenapa ibu, ada sesuatu yang salah? Tanya hinata,

"Oh tidak apa-apa, terimakasih nak atas bantuannya."

"Sama-sama, apakah saya perlu mengantar ibu ke mobil?"

"Oh tidak usah, anak ibu akan membantu dia akan segera kesini!"

"Ooh begitu yah, baiklah, saya permisi!"

"ibu tidak apa-apa? Lama sekali, aku lelah menunggu! Ujar-nya

"Kau ini, sehaursnya membantu ibu, tadi barang-barangnya jatuh, untung saja ada gadis cantik yang membantu, dan kau tahu Naruto, dia memanggil ibu dengan sebutan ibu, oooh rasanya indah sekali ketika dia menyebut nama itu!"

"Beruntung sekali, siapa gadis itu? Jangan bilang tadi ibu tidak menanyakan namanya."

"Ibu memang lupa, karena ibu benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain terimakasih, ingin sekali ibu mendengar dia menyebut dengan kata itu lagi, kau tahukan Naruto ibu ingin sekali punya anak perempuan!"

"Iyah aku tahu, ayo cepat kita pulang, aku sudaah mengantuk ingin tidur!"

~~~~~~~~~####~~~~~~~~~

Hal yang ku khawatirkan benra-benar terjadi, inilah sebabnya aku tak ingin pindah ke Konoha, baik di Suna ataupun Konoha tetap saja hidupuku penuh dengan rasa sepi, tapi bila di Suna aku masih bisa bergaul leluasa dengan teman-temanku karena memang kami sudah sangat akrab, tapi kalau di Konoha aku belum terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman baruku.

"Ini menyebalkan."

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya merasa kesepian!" Sahutku.

"Hey bukankah kita ini teman mu, kau menganggap kami ini apa? Tanya ino.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tentu saja kalian berdua teman terbaiku disini, kalau tidak ada kalian mungkin..."

"Sudahlah," sambung Sakura, "kami akan melakukan apapun untukmu agar kamu tidak merasa kesepian lagi, nanti malam kita akan pergi menonton kau maukan, kita juga bisa mengajak pacar-pacar kita, iya kan Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja," sambung Ino, "tentu saja itu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan!"

"Hey itu tidak perlu!" Ujar ku

"Tentu saja perlu, kau kan bisa leluasa juga dengan naruto, kau bilang hanya berpacaran online, kalau bertemu pasti senangkan, aneh sekali jika kau tidak pernah jalan dengan-nya, jangan-jangan kau dengan Naruto hanya berpura-pura pacaran lagi."

"Aah tidak, aku dan Naruto memang benar-benar berpacaran ko." _aku harus melakukannya kalau begitu, kalau tidak mereka akan curiga_! Batin Hinata.

"Baiklah, sudah ditetapkan nanti malam kita akan menonton! Ujar ino.

Malam pun tiba, kini kami tengah makan malam bersama setelah menonton tadi, aku senang sekali tertawa dengan mereka, mereka baik padaku dan... ketika makan malam telah selesai mereka semua berpasang-pasangan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Naruto, ini membuatku canggung, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka dengan Konoha, apakah ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu dan..."

"Hey cukup!" Sambungku, "kau ini mau tahu saja urusanku, kau harus ingat yah, perjanjian kita bahwa..."

"Iyah aku tahu, tidak boleh ikut campur urusan pribadi, tapi aku hanya menyanyakan apakah kau suka dengan Konoha, kalau untuk pertanyaan kedua anggap saja itu angin lewat!"

"Mhh, aku suka Konoha, orang-nya baik, ramah dan mengesankan..."

Kata-kataku terputus ketika aku mengatakan mengesankan, karena aku teringat wanita itu, yang aku tolong saat barang-barangnya jatuh, aku memanggilnya dengan kata "ibu" aku berharap wanita itu tidak marah ketika aku memanggilnya dengan kata itu, lancang sekali mulutku, lagi pula rasanya beliau terlalu muda sekali bila dipanggil ibu, aku pikir dia baru mempunyai satu anak dan anaknya pun pasti masih kecil, jadi aku tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan kata ibu lagi bila sewaktu-waktu aku bertemu dengan-nya lagi, tapi sungguh bukan maksudku memanggilnya ibu, itu karena aku memang ingin mempunyai ibu, lagi!

"Hey kenapa kau melamun, kau gadis yang aneh!" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," sambungku, "oh yah, aku mau bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tidak mau dengan wanita itu, kenapa kau menghindar darinya, apa yang terjadi kau dengan-nya, apa kau berpacaran sebelumnya dan..."

"Hey itu pertanyaan atau hujan meteor, lagi pula siapa wanita yang kau maksud, Shion?

"Tentu saja dia, kau kira siapa?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin tahu, dia itu orangnya keras dan menjengkelkan, aku tidak suka wanita seperti itu!"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Masih banyak sih sebenarnya, tapi cukup, aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gara?" Kata Naruto.

"Kau pasti sudah tau tentang dia, aku tidak mau bercerita!"

"Baklah. Kalau begitu coba ceritakan tentang kau atau mungkin keluargamu!"

"Aku tidak mau cerita tentang diriku, aku cerita tentang kak Neji saja yah?"

"Kalau kak Neji aku sudah tau!"

"Kalau begitu aku cerita tentang ayah, ayahku seorang pekerja keras, dia melakukan segalanya hanya untuk aku dan kak Neji, kadang kala ketika dia bekerja terlalu lama dan hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya saja dia lupa akan aku dan kak Neji, maka dari itu kak Neji tidak tahan dengan semua itu akhirnya diusianya yang masih muda, ia ingin hidup mandiri jauh dari ayah, menepi sendirian. Tapi, akhirnya kita bisa bersama-sama lagi, tapi juga itu belum cukup karena ayah masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Sekarang giliranmu!"

"Dia terlihat bahagia, tapi dalam hatinya sedih, aneh!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau bercerita!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan pacarmu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita pertama ayahku..."

"Namanya Namikaze Minato!" Sambung Hinata. "Seorang pengusaha terkenal, di perusahanan Namikaze Corp dan pemilik perkebunan terbesar di Konoha, dan semua orang yang ada di Konoha pasti tahu tantang ayahmu!"

"Kau sudah tahu jadi..."

"Eitss, tapi coba ceritakan tentang semua keluargamu." Kata Hinata.

"Aku punya seorang kakak yang sudah bekerja namanya Menma, dan dia yang membantu ayahku bekerja diperusahaan, dia akan menjalankan dan menggantikan bisnis ayahku, setelah itu..."

"Setelah itu, nanti kau yang akan menggantikannya!" Kata Hinata.

"Iyah kau benar, khemz dan aku punya adik dia masih SD namanya Konohamaru, dia adik yang sangat menyebalkan, dan ibuku dia wanita yang paling aku cintai namanya Uzumaki Kushina, hanya itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan padamu!"

"Kau beruntung sekali mempunyai keluarga yang utuh, adik. Ayah yang tidak sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan ibu, yang ingin selalu aku punya!"

"Kau bisa menganggap ibuku sebagai ibumu, dia pasti akan sangat senang!"

"Benarkah itu, kalau begitu, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibumu, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh, besok kita akan bertemu dengan-nya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~

Hujan di Konoha benar-benar deras dan berbahaya disamping itu, anginnya yang kencang juga membuat semua yang dilaluinya pada terbang, tapi untung saja hari ini libur sekolah, jadi, tunggu... aku kan ada janji dengan Naruto kalau hari ini ingin bertemu dengan ibunya.

Skip time

"Kalau tanpa bantuan Hinata, aku pasti kerepotan, terimakasih sudah mengantar sampai rumah, oh yah kau mau minum sesuatu hinata-chan?

"Tidak usah, mhhh oh iyah, apa tidak apa-apa saya memanggil anda dengan sebutan ibu?"

"Tentu itu boleh, malah ibu senang!" Ujar Kushina.

"Ibu kan sudah tahu namaku sekarang toolong beritahu nama ibu siapa?"

"Nama ibu Kushina Uzu..."

"Ibu!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil, ketika kami berbalik badan, tak kusangka seseorang yang kukenal yang memanggilnya, aku sungguh terkejut ternyata Naruto anak dari keluarga ini, kalau tak salah berarti namanya ibunyauzumaki kushina, yah itu namanya.

"Oooh jadi Hinata siswi baru di KHS, dan satu kelas dengan Naruto? Waaah Itu bagus sekali, apa kalian berdua satu bangku?"

"Iyah, kami berdua satu bangku."

Sungguh pertemuan yang tak terduga, sebelumnya aku berharap tidak terlalu jauh untuk berhubungan dengan Naruto, karena status kami yang hanya berpura-pura pacaran, tapi takdir memang berkata beda dengan niatku ini, takdir membawaku jauh didalam perkara ini, menjelajahi hidup Naruto dan keluarganya, hampir...

"Terimakasih Naruto, kau sudah mengantarkanku pulang!"

"Tidak masalah, masuklah!"

"Kau dari mana saja Hinata, kenapa kau diantar Naruto, apa kau bersamanya hari ini?"

"Iyah kak Neji, Naruto mengundangku kerumahnya, dan dia memperkenalkan ibunya padaku, dan aku boleh memanggil ibunya dengan nama ibu, haaaah aku sangat senang sekali kak Neji akhirnya aku punya ibu!"

"Iyah, kau memang beruntung."

Pagi ini sangat cerah, seperti pertama kali aku datang ke KHS dulu, tidak terasa sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu aku mengenal mereka dengan malu-malu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sangat akraab dengan mereka, dan banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, contohnya Shion yang selalu mengerjaiku dan teman-temanku, dia masih belum percaya aku dan Naruto benar-benar berpacaran, dan juga Gara yang masih mengejarku hingga saat ini, aku rasa insting mereka sangat kuat sekali, tapi untungnya aku dan Naruto bisa mengatasinya..

"Kak Neji, guru Iruka memanggilmu, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan katanya!"

"Baiklah, Naruto kau lanjutkan latihan-nya!"

"Dengan siap aku berlatih?"

"Bukankah ada Hinata disini, bertarunglah dengan-nya, dan bersiap-siaplah kalah!"

"Apa? Hey kak Neji, ah apa dia bilang? Bertarung denganmu? Yang benar saja?

"Kau meremehkan ku Naruto, kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah."

Aku mulai bertarung dengan-nya, permainan-nya yang sangat lincah membuatku harus berhati-hati dan jeli, aku punya celah sekarang untuk merebut bolanya, aku mendriblle bolanya dan... haaap masuk. "Yeah... kau tidak akan menang melawanku Naruto, percayalah!"

"Kau kira aku akan mengalah? Tidak!" Aku merebut bolanya dari Hinata dan.. ketika aku merebut bolanya, dia mencuri perhatianku dia masuk diantara dua tanganku yang sedang memegang bola, ini benar-benar perasaan yang aneh, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak, karena melihat matanya, aku...

"Ohhh Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan kenapa aku masuk diantara dua tangan-nya, ini benar-benar membuatku terjebak, aku terjebak dalam matanya, ini aneh, perasaan apa ini?

"Ehemzz, kalian sedang bertarung atau saling tatap mata?"

"Mmmhh kami sedang bertarung, benarkan Hinata?"

"Ohh iya tentu saja!" Sambung Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kalian masuk, bel sudah berbunyi!"

Kau ini kenapa Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya untukku, disaat pelajaran dimulai bisa-bisanya aku kebelet kekamar mandi, aneh. Kenapa perasaanku juga jadi tidak enak, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi kekelas. Disaat yang bersamaaan ketika aku membuka pintu ternyata ada orang yang masuk juga, mereka adalah Shion dan kedua cecunguknya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, dan aku gak tahu apakah ini sebuah kebetulan bertenmu dengan mereka, atau mungkin sudah direncanakan.

Mereka mendorongku, hingga punggungku menyentuh tembok, kedua teman Shion menahan tanganku dengan sangat erat, dan Shion menjambak rambutku dan berkata, "berani sekai kau masih mendekati Naruto, bukankah sudaah ku katakan jauhi dia!"

Aku pun membalas ucapan-nya, "tidak akan, aku tidak akan menjauhinya, kau tahu kenapa karena aku kekasihnya, dan akan selalu menjadi kekasihnya, awww..." dia menjambak rambutku lebih kuat lagi dan dia menutup mulutku dengan tangan yang satunya agar aku tidak berisik, "kau keras kepala sekali, kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti menyiksamu selama kau masih berhubungan dengan-nya."

Dia menumpahkan air kewajah ku, dan sekarang ke kepalaku, ketika dia ingin menumpahkan air itu kesemua tubuhku, tiba-tiba seseorang datang, Shion dan teman-teman-nya langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku, ternyata yang datang Sakura dan Ino, mereka mengetahui kejadian ini karena mereka juga sempat menangkap Shion dan teman-teman-nya, tapi karena teman-teman yang lain ku datang mereka kabur.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Ujar sakura

"Dengan 3 lawan 1 apa itu akan berhasil?" Sambungku.

"Yaaa, mungkin tidak!" Jawabnya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali Sakura, kita saja yang dua orang tidak bisa menahan mereka, apa lagi Hinata yang sendirian. Untung teman-teman kita datang!" Ujar ino.

"Mhhhzz ya ya ya aku tahu, ya sudah Hinata, ayo kita ganti bajumu nanti kau masuk angin lagi!" Saran Ino.

"Tidak perlu, ini tidak terlalu basah, yang lebih parah hanya rambutku, aku hanya butuh handuk! Ujarku.

"Di lokerku ada, ayo cepat kita kesana, setelah itu kita masuk, shizune-sensei pasti marah kalau tidak cepat-cepat! Ujar sakura.

Hinata dan kawan-kawan kini kembali lagi ke kelas, untungnya shizune-sensei tidak memarahi mereka bertiga. Ketika hinata duduk dikursinya Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya bertanya, "kenapa rambutmu basah? Kau akan terkena flu jika dibiarkan begitu saja! Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku tadi tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke kepalaku! Ujarku.

Setelah pelajaran usai mereka bertiga Hinata, Sakura dan Ino pergi ke cafe untuk makan siang, setelah itu mereka mampir ke toko buku. toko ini akan mengadakan peluncuran novel terbaru dari salah satu pengarang novel terkenal yaitu Jiraya.

Dia adalah penulis ratusan judul novel bestseller dan sudah mencapai posisi tertinggi, kebanyakan novelnya bertajuk romance, dan ada juga yang sci-fic, horor, dan masih banyak lagi, novel kali ini berjudul shinigami, katanya novel ini bercerita tentang petualangan seorang anak gadis bernama Sora yang ingin merebut kembali batu biru yang dicuri seorang penyihir, batu itu adalah tonggak dari kerajaan ayahnya dan...sudahlah!

"Mereka bilang peluncurannya terbatas, kalau kita ingin mendapatkanya kita harus datang lebih awal!" Ujar ino.

"Kau ini Ino, itu kan beberapa bulan lagi, kenapa sekarang kau mengatakannya!"

"Sakura," sambung Hinata, "benarkah buku itu beberapa bulan lagi akan dirilis? Pasti lama sekali!"

"Kita tidak tahu beberapa bulannya itu kapan," jawab Sakura, "kau tahu? Rekor penjualan buku Jiraya pasti mencapai tingkat yang paling tinggi dan pasti cepat habis dipasaran, dan ini hanya peluncuran, dalam waktu 2 jam pun pasti akan cepat habis."

"Kau benar Ino!" Ujar Sakura, "dan... eh apakah itu Naruto, mhhh dia juga pasti mencari tahu tentang novel shinigami!"

"Dia juga suka novel Jiraya?" Tanya hinata

"Yang benar saja Hinata, dia itu selalu mendapatkan novel jiraya lebih dulu dibanding kita, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan untuk mendapatka novel itu!"

"Hinata, lebih baik kau temani saja Naruto, aku dan Sakura pulang berdua saja!" Saran Ino.

"tidak usah, aku akan pulanag bersama kalian!"

"Sudahlah sana pergi, siapa tahu kau akan mendpatkan novel Jiraya lebih cepat, dibanding kita!" Ino dan Sakura mendorongku untuk pergi kearah Naruto, dan setelah itu...

"Hinata, kau juga disini? Ujar Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Terkejut, atau mungkin Gugup?" Godaku.

^^Bersambung. .^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Terjerat Cinta Pura-Pura**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 3

"kau juga suka novel Jiraya yah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

"Apa perlu aku memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan pacarmu, jadi aku harus tahu apa yang kau suka dan apa yang tidak kau suka! Ujarku.

"Bukankah itu menyangkut hal pribadi dan bukankah itu salah satu perjanjian kita?"

"Yang ini tidak termasuk, aku juga suka novel Jiraya," Hinata berpikir sejenak, "mmh bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" Tanyaku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan novel jiraya ini, ayolah Naruto bantu aku, aku selalu terlambat mendapatkannya, sering kali aku harus bersusah payah hanya untuk mendaptkan novel dan tanda tangannya, sampai-sampai aku menyuruh orang untuk mendatangi rumah Jiraya dan meminta menandatangani novel miliku, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan menurutmu?" Tanyaku.

"Hahahhahaa... itu memang berlebihan, tapi baiklah, karena aku pacarmu aku akan..."

"Aahhh terimakasih!" Hinata berlalu menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya, Naruto pun sedikit terkejut dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba memelukunya.

"Sudahlah hinata lepaskan aku, disini banyak orang, apa kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak!" Ujar Hinata, Hinata pu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau tidak kena flu? rambutmu tadi basah sekali!" Naruto memegang rambut Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, ketika mata mereka saling berpandangan sebuah getaran muncul antara keduanya, seketika itu Naruto menarik tangannya kembali.

"Maaf!" Ujarnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar kata maaf dari Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~########~~~~~~~~~~~

Neji pulang kerumah sabtu nanti, sedangkan hari ini masih hari kamis, berarti satu hari lagi Hinata akan melewati waktu tanpa kakaknya, minggu lalu Neji pergi ke luar negri atas perintah dari kepala sekolah, dia disana melakukan penelitian dan menyurvei beberapa kampus yang akan dituju siswa-siswi KHS untuk kuliah disana, dan kakakku salah satu orang yang terpilih untuk melakukan misisnya itu.

Kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu, bukankah sudah terjamin kampus diluar negri itu lebih berkualitas dunia? Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi kepala sekolah Tsunade tidak memberitahu maksud dan tujuan menegenai mengapa hal itu harus di teliti terlebih dahulu, pemikran oranga dewasa memang ane.

Untung aya ada dirumah jadi aku tidak sendirian, ketika aku duduk diruang tamu ayah bergabung dan duduk disebelahku, dia bertanya padaku apa aku betah di Konoha dan sekolah baruku, lalu ku jawab iya, dan itu benar-benar membuat ayah senang. Seandainya aku tidak mempunyai teman-teman seperti Ino dan Sakura mungkin aku tidak akan betah tinggal dikota ini.

Pagi di Konoha memang sangat menyegarkan dibandingkan Suna, udara disini memang benar-benar sejuk sekali, terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang akan memasuki kelas, ketika ia membuka pintu ternyata tidak ada siap-siapa Di kelas, mungkin dia terlalu pagi ke sekolah. Tapi sesaat kemudian seseoran pun datang dan orang itu Naruto, dan dia berkata...

"pagi-pagi sekali kau datang ke sekolah, tapi tak apalah, itu berarti kau anak yang rajin. Benarkan?"

"Itu benar sekali," Jawab Hinata. Sepertinya mereka berdua canggung sekali, tak ada satu kata pun yang diucapkan hingga ketika Hinata berkata.. "Naruto, mhhh apa aku boleh main lagi kerumahmu?" Ujar Hinata.

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak? Ujarnya.

Jawabannya membuatku lega, aku kira dia tidak memperbolehkanku lagi datang kerumahnya, entah kenapa sejak mengenal keluarga Naruto aku sering sekali datang mengunjungi mereka, walaupun hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan ibunya Naruto dan bermain catur dengan paman Minato, atau bermain game dengan kak Menma, dan juga bermain tebak kata dengan Konohamaru, semua itu membuat aku seperti mempunyai keluarga utuh.

Ketika waktu istirahat datang Sakura dan Ino ada dikantin. Aku sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekarang, kami akan menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai Shion dan teman-temannya, itu karena mereka mengerjaiku juga, tapi rencana ini bukan aku yang menyusun, Ino dan sakuralah yang merencanakannya, aku sudah bilang pada mereka untuk tidak melakukan ini, tapi mereka tetap ngeyel.

Ketika aku akan sampai kantin Gaara menghadangku dan dia bilang ingin bicara denganku, aku sudah pernah mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah punya pacar, tapi tetap saja dia masih mengejar-ngejar aku, aku udah gak tahan, rasanya ingin sekali aku menendang gaara kelaut. Ketika aku aku akan pergi dia memegang tanganku, aku berusaha untuk melepaskanya, tapi sia-sia tenaganya lebih kuat, tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang...

"Lepaskan dia, Naruto menarikku dan melepaskan tangan Gaara dari tanganku. "apa kau tidak malu? Dia pacarku, dan apakah kau lupa itu?" Ujar naruto.

"Siapapun kau bagi Hinata, aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku akan terus berusaha untuk memilikinya, kau harus berhati-hati kawan!" Ancam Gaara.

Mata Gaara melirik Hinata sesaat dan setelah itu dia pun pergi, Naruto menghadap Hinata dan dia berkata.. "tenang saja Hinata, bila kau perlu bantuan aku akan siap membantumu!" Kata-katanya menghangatkan hatiku, kini meskipun kak Neji tidak ada disini sekarang, aku merasa aman karena ada Naruto, tapi aku gak tahu sampai kapan hal ini akn berakhir.

"Hey kau kenapa melamun?" Sahut Ino mengagetkanku. "kau memikirkan apa Hinata?" Ujar ino

"Aku hanya memikirkan Naruto, apa kalian tahu Naruto itu orangnya seperti apa? Tanyaku.

"Oooh jadi kau ingin tahu Naruto itu orangnya seperti apa?" Ujar sakura, "biar kujelaskan, kau duduk disini dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Hinata aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu tentang Naruto, dan apa yang membuatnya populer di sekolah ini, lalu sekarang apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya?" Tanya sakura.

"Aku ingin tahu soal pribadinya!" Jawabku.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, tanyakan pada keluarganya, mereka pasti lebih mengetahuinya dari pada kami!" Sambung ino, "mmhhh ya sudah kita kan akan menyusun rencana ayo semua dengarkan rencanaku!"

Hampir tiba saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, kini kami bertiga tengah menunggu Shion dan teman-temanya keluar kelas, aku yakin mereka pasti kekamar mandi dulu sebelum pulang, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Setelah mereka masuk kekamar mandi, kami menguncinya dari luar, kunci ini di ambil dari kantor satpam tanpa diketahui siapapun. Mhhhh kami benar-benar melanggar aturan.

Setelah berhasil mengunci mereka kami langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing, aku tidak peduli sampai kapan mereka tekunci didalam toilet, aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang masalah ini. Pada ke-esokan harinya Shion dan teman-temanya datang ke kelasku dan mereka marah-marah tidak jelas. "kalian berani-beraninya yah mengunci aku dan teman-temanku dikamar mandi, kalian tahu kami harus menunggu pintu itu terbuka sampai malam hari, aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini, aku akan membalas kalian!" Ujarnya.

Teman-teman di kelas yang mendengarkan ceritanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu pun dengan kami, sampai-sampai perut kami jadi sakit. Mendengar tawaan kami yang tak henti-hentinya Shion pun benar-benar marah besar seperti cacing kepanasan, dia berlari menghampiriku, dan hampir memukulku, kalau saja Naruto tidak datang dan menghentikannya, mungkin pukulan itu sudah melayang di pipiku.

"Kau ini sudah gila yah?" Ujar Naruto.

"Yah aku memang gila karna mu!" Ujar Shion marah-marah dan dia pun pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hinata?" tanya Naruto "yah tidak apa!" Jawabku

Mengingat semua kejadian yang telah lalu, ketika aku datang ke Konoha ini, aku bukan siapa-siapa disini. Tapi sekarang aku mempunyai banyak teman yang menyayangiku dan melindungi dari sesuatu yang tidak aku suka, dan mengingat satu minggu yang lalu ketika Shion hampir memukulku dan Naruto yang melindungiku sungguh aku sangat berterimakasih padanya, kak Neji yang sekarang akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan terus berusaha sekuat tenaganya agar bisa menjadi yang terbaik, dan setelah itu dia akan pergi kuliah yang berarti kak Neji akan meninggalkanku.

"Hey Naruto," sahut Sasuke, "ada apa dengan pacarmu?"

"Kelihatannya dia sedang sedih!" Sambung kiba.

"Waaaaaahh dia pergi tuh, ayo susul dia!" Saran sai.

Ada apa dengan Hinata? Kenapa dia kelihatan sedih sekali, apa yang terjadi? Naruto berlari mengikuti Hinata, dia pergi menuju rooftop sekolah dan setelah aku sampai diatas dia sudah menangis, karena sedari tadi ia menahan air matanya saat berlari agar tidak menetes, kini air mata itu tumpah membasahi pipinya.

"Hinata!" Tedengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku dari belakang, aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi aku menduga itu adalah suara Naruto, ketika aku berbalik dan berhadapan denganya, memang benar itu adalah Naruto, dia bergerak mendekatiku, ketika jaraknya terjangkau dengan tanganku, aku segera berlalu memeluknya, sekejap dia berpikir dahulu akihrnya dia membalas pelukanku dan aku pun menangis keras-keras didadanya hingga aku membasahi bajunya, tangisanku benar-benar keras kalau saja aku tidak meneggelamkan wajahku didadanya. Aku terhenyak seketika dalam pelukannya..

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ujar naruto.

"Aku hanya takut kalau aku akan sendirian!" Jawabku

"Kau tidak aakan sebdirian, bukankah ada kak Neji dan ayahmu, kenapa kau takut sendirian?"

"Kak Neji san sebentar lagi akan lulus sekolah dan ayah selalu pergi keluar kota, dia tidak ada waktu untukku, disini pembantu pun tidak ada, mereka akan pulang kalau pekerjaan rumha sudah selesai dan..." kata-kataku terhenti seketika memikirkan rasa sepi yang sebentar lagi akan menghantuiku, aku binging dan takut, kepada siapa aku harus berlari meminta perlindungan karena rasa takutku ini, tiba-tiba Naruto meyela pikiranku..."tenang saja, aku ada disini, kapanpun kau butuh teman akan selalu siap berada disampingmu."

"Kau tidak bohongkan?" aku bertanya dengan nada mengejek, "tentu tidak!" jawabnya

Aku sedikit senang sekarang kerena Naruto mengerti perasaanku, tapi apa dia benar-benar akan selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkannya. Malam telah tiba, aku dan kak Neji serta ayah tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah, ayah bertanya kepada kak Neji bagaimana rencana selanjutnya setelah ia lulus, lalu dia menjawab... "aku akan keluar negri ayah, untuk melanjutkan studiku." sudah kuduga kak Neji akan menjawab seperti itu

Apa aku harus protes, aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan impian dan cita-citanya untuk pergi menggapai semua impiannya itu, hanya demi kepentinganku sendiri, tapi bagaimana aku... "Hinata!" tiba-tiba ayah memenggilku dan bertanya ada apa, "aku tidak apa-apa ayah, aku hanya berpikir, kalau kak Neji tidak ada, aku sendirian dirumah!" jawabku tegar... mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tanyaku.

"kau ini, kau anggap aya apa, bukankah ayah ada dirumah!"

"Tapi kan ayah jarang ada dirumah," sambungku

"Kau tenang saja Hinata, ayah akan selalu ada dirumah, ayah janji!"

"Baiklah, aku akan pegang janji ayah!"

Malam itu aku ragu dengan kata-kata ayahku, dia berjanji akan selalu ada dirumah, meskipun begitu aku akan mencoba mempercayai ayahku, disampaing itu kak Neji benar-benar sibuk, tidak dirumah ataupun disekolah, sekarng saja dia datang ke kelasku untuk bertemu Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, tapi aku akan mendengarkan, sekarang kami berada di rooftop sekolah, entah kenapa tempat ini nyaman sekali untuk brbincang-bincang, mungkin karena tidak ada yang datang kesini kali yah

"Naruto, sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian, aku ingin kau yang menggantikanku mengurus anak-anak basket dan..."

"Dan itu berarti, Naruto akan menjadi kapten basket menggantikan kak Neji!"

"Itu benar," sambung Neji, "kau mau kan Naruto?"

"Mmmh aku tidak yakin," jawab Naruto

"Kak Neji tenang saja Naruto pasti mau, iya kan Naruto?" aku menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memaksa hingga akhirnya Naruto mangiyakan tawaran itu. "baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih duduk santai di kursi.

"Itu namanya pemaksaan," cetus Naruto

"Hey itu demi kebaikanmu juga, tenang saja kalau kau butuh bantuan aku siap membantu!" ujarku.

"Kau hanya akan merusaknya, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu!"

"Tapi setidaknya, kau mau membantuku kan!?

"Membantu apa?"

"Kau akan membantuku, mengusir rasa takutku!"

"Maksudmu apa Hinata? aku tidak mengerti!" Ujar Naruto, dan kata-kata itu tak terjawab.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat, kini saatnya liburan telah tiba, mengingat kemarin adalah hari-hari yang sibuk jadi sekarang aku akan mencari waktu untuk kuhabiskan. Memasuki bulan-bulan berikutnya, kini kak Neji tampak santai, dia sudah berhasil dalam menjalani ujian dan lulus seratus persen, aku mengajaknya piknik kemarin bersama dengan ayah juga, tapi ayah sibuk hingga yang ikut piknik hanya kak Neji.

Sekarang apa lagi yang harus kukerjakan selama liburan ini, teman-teman yang lain sedang berlibur bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing, sepintas terpikir olehku untuk berkunjung lagi kerumah ibu Kushina, tapi aku kan sudah berkunjung kerumahnya hampir setiap hari, apa aku harus kesana lagi saat libur? Jadi, inilah keputusannya, dia bergegas menuju rumah Naruto untuk berkunjung lagi yang kesekian kalinya, setelah cukup puas dengan perjalanannya yang tidak terlalu jauh kini ia sampai dirumah Naruto

Ketika ia kan memencet bel tiba-tiba... "kak Hinata," Konohamaru memanggil Hinata dan berlari memeluknya, entah dari mana dia muncul Hinata menyambut pelukannya, setelah pelukan itu berakhir Konohamaru berlari memasuki rumah, Hinata melihat Naruto mendekat, ternyata dia bersama Naruto membeli eskrim di taman kota dekat dengan rumahnya, padahal rumahku juga tidak jauh dari taman kota itulah sebabnya pada saat aku berjalan-jalan ditaman aku bertemu Naruto, dia juga sedang bermain dengan konohamaru waktu itu.

"Kau kesini lagi," cetus Naruto.

"Tidak boleh yah, baiklah aku akan pergi!" sebelum aku berlalu jauh Naruto mengehentikanku, karena tangannya memegang tanganku, "aku Cuma bercanda, ayo masuk!" Dia mengajakku masuk dan masih memegang tanganku, ketika sampai didapur aku melihat ibu Kushina dan paman Minato tengah makan siang, mereka melihat kedatanganku dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba mereka melirik tanganku yang masih dipegang Naruto, melihat hal itu kami langsung melepaskannya..

"Mmhhhh kalian ini, tidak perlu malu seperti itu, ibu sudah tau kalau kalian berpacaran, benarkan Minato?" tanya kushina, "iyah itu benar!" jawab Minato.

"Dari mana ayah dan ibu tahu kalau..."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu malu, iyakan Hinata? Tanya Kushina.

"Hah?" Hinata kaget dengan perkataan Kushina dia hanya mengiyakan pertanyaannya, merasa malu dan canggung karena mereka sudah tahu yang sebenarnya Hinata jadi merona, Kushina menghampirinya dan berkata... "jangan malu, bukankah sudah terbiasa dengan kami selama ini, kenapa kau harus malu, anggaplah tidak terjadi apa-apa, sekarang ayo kiata makan siang, ibu tahu kau belum makan kan! "

Setelah selesai makan siang aku bertanya kepada ibu mengapa kak Menma tidak ikut makan bersama kita, ternyata dia sudah makan siang terlebih dahulu, setelah makan siang itu paman Minato mengajak ku main catur lagi, ooh ya ampun sudah berkali-kali aku bermain dengannya dan mengalahkannya, kenapa paman mau main catur lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan paman Minato yang bermain dia menjagokan Naruto sekarang, "kau akan kalah kali ini hinata! Ujar Minato

"Tidak semudah itu ayah!" tiba-tiba suara itu muncul dari balik pintu, ternyata itu kak Menma dia baru saja bangun tidur. "aku akan mendukungmu Hinata, ayo kalahkan Naruto!" ujar Menma.

Baikah kini kami sudah memulai setengah permainan, itukah Naruto yang paman Minato jagokan, ternyata sama saja dengan paman Minato tidak ada bedanya. "kau kan laki-laki Naruto, kenapa kau kalah dengan hinata!" Ejek Minato.

"Apa ayah tidak bercermin, ayah sendiri kalah dengan Hinata!" Ujar Naruto.

"EEeee eeh, sudahlah kita sama-sama kalah!" Terdengar kata pasrah dalam perkataan paman Minato, memang seharusnya begitu kan? Batin Hinata. Anak caturku bertambah banyak sekarang tinggal aku menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan rajanya, setelah berpikir cukup lama ini akan segera mengakhiri permainan catur yang akan dimenangkan olehku, ketika tanganku mengangkat catur sleebb, yess skak mat!

"Kau kalah!" Ujar Hinata, "horeeeee, hooooree," kemenangan Hinata disambut meriah dengan teriakan konohamaru dan kushina, "ye ye, ye ye ye... "

"Karna Hinata menang ibu akan memberikan hadiah padamu, ayo ikut ibu, hinata!" Tanganku ditarik paksa ibu Kushina, dia membawaku ke atas balkon, setelah itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung liontin kecil yang cantik sekali, terdapat ukiran kata cinta berwarna biru dibalik kalung itu. ibu memberikan kalung itu kepadaku.

"Apa ini, kenapa ibu memberikan liontin ini?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya, ibu sudah lama sekali ingin memberikan kalung ini padamu, tapi waktunya belum tepat, tapi sekarang inilah waktunya!" Jawabnya, "tapi kenap?" sambungku.

"Karena kau gadis pertama yang ibu suka, dan mendengar berita bahwa kau berpacaran dengan naruto, ibu benar-benar senang sekali, terimakasih sudah mencintai naruto, ibu harap, hubungan kalian akan terus berlanjut menjadi sepasang suami istri..."

Ooo tuhan, ini sebuah kesalahan, ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, bagaimana mungkin, aku dan Naruto hanya berpura-pura pacaran hanya karena untuk menjauh dari seseorang yang ingin kami hindari, tapi kaa-san menganggap ini berbeda, apa yang harus kulakukan, apa kau harus jujur? Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku harus bicara dulu dengan Naruto untuk masalah ini. "terimakasih ibu!" Ujar Hinata.

Kini Hinata dan Naruto tengah berada ditaman kota tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, yaitu disamping batu yang besar, tempat dimana waktu itu Naruto duduk, menghadap sungai yang luas, tempat ini dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang cantik dan berwarna-warni, sangat tenang sekali disini, jauh dari keramaian, mereka duduk diatas rumput dengan Naruto yang sedang tiduran disampingnya, Hinata memulai percakapan.."Naruto!"

Naruto pun menoleh kearah Hinata, "kau tahu ibumu menganggap bahwa kita benar-benar berpacaran naruto, apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau ibumu tahu ini hanya pura-pura, aku tidak mau kalau ibumu kecewa hanya karena ini."

"Jalani saja!" sambung Naruto.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata, Naruto pun terduduk menghadap Hinata, "dengarkan aku, kita tidak perlu membongkar rahasia kecil kita ini kepada siapapun, kita hanya harus menjalankannya sesuai dengan apa yang telah terjadi, bila suatu saat nanti drama ini akan berakhir itu tandanya kebohongan ini akan behenti dengan sendirinya, kau mengerti maksudku Hinata?" Naruto berbaring lagi dan menutup matanya.

"Aku mengerti, baiklah kalau begitu!" haah lega sekali rasanya, diam sejenak Hinata melanjutkan, "sebentar lagi hari perpisahan dan akan diadakan prom night, pastinyakan kita diharuskan berdansa, kau mau berdansa denganku kan Naruto?"

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa!" Ujar Naruto

"Aku akan mengajarimu, yang penting kau mau dulu, bagaimana?"

"Iyah, iyah." ujar Naruto malas.

"Kita akan belajar berdansa mulai besok!"

"Apa? Cepat sekali?" Kata Naruto. "tentu saja, prom night-nya kan sebentar lagi, jadi kau harus benar-benar terlatih." Sahut Hinata.

^^Bersambung. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

**Terjerat Cinta Pura-Pura**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 4

"Kalian semua siap?" Tanya Sakura

"Heeey kenapa kau makan terus Chouji, dan kau Shikamaru jangan malas seperti itu ayo semua bersemangatlah!"

"Haaah, merepotkan saja." ujar Shikamaru

"Sakura semangat sekali." sambung Hinata.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu." ujar Ino, "dengar yah semua, kita harus bergegas dengan cepat sebelum semua tim yang lain menemukan bendera mereka, kalau salah satu dari kita beruntung mendapatkan bendera dengan lambang sekolah kita, kita tidak perlu khawatir jika semua Tim mendapatkan benderanya, otomatis kita yang menang, karena kita mendapatkan bendera dengan lambang sekolah!"

"Berarti kita harus menemukan bendera dengan lambang sekolah kita yah, jadi begitu!" ujar Hinata, "jika kita beruntung," sambung Sakura, "baiklah ini rencana kita!"

Mereka benar-benar serius dengan perlombaan ini, karena pemenangnya akan mendapatkan hadiah besar, perlombaan kali ini sama seperti tahun lalu, mereka harus berjelajah didalam hutan untuk menemukan bendera berwarna sesuai warna kelompok mereka masing-masing, dengan rute yang telah ditentukan, mereka bergerak sesuka hati mereka untuk mencari dimana saja dan juga mereka bebas untuk tidak selalu berkumpul secara berkelompok. Sakura dan Ino mengambil rute kanan, Chouji dan Shikamaru rute kiri, tapi Hinata tertinggal dibelakang jadi dia mencari sendirian.

 _Setiap tim per individu, mereka harus menemukan bendera sesuai warna kelompok, apakah teman-teman sudah dapat masing-masing bendera_ , pikir Hinata, karena sampai saat ini di belum juga mendapatkannya. "Hinata!" Panggil Temari, "kau belum dapat bendera mu yah?"

"Belum." jawab Hinata, "apakah semua kelompok mu sudah dapat semua?"

"Tidak, Ten-Ten kembali lagi ke kemah karena dia sakit, otomatis kelompoku tidak menang!" Ujar Temari.

"Waaah sayang sekali, kalau begitu, aku akan terus semangat mencarinya, aku akan mencari sebelah sana!" ujar Hinata, "kau mau kemana Temari?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kemah."

"Baiklah."

Hinata berjalan lagi kedepan sana, ketika sampai dipohon yang besaaaaar sekali, lebih besar dari pohon-pohon yang lain, dia melihat Naruto tengah bersandar dipohon tersebut, "sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Hinata, "aku sedang mencari bendera ini tentu saja!" ujar Naruto.

"Tunggu, itu kan bendera merah milik kelompok ku, kembalikan padaku!" Pinta Hinata,.

"Enak saja, kalau aku menyerahkan bendera ini, kelompokmu pasti akan menang!"

"Tentu saja, lagipula kelompokmu tidak akan menang, kau tahu kenapa? Ten-Ten sedang sakit dan dia kembali ke kemah, otomatis kelompok mu tidak akan menang, jadi kemarikan bendera itu padaku!" Pintanya lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak menyerahkannya, kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan..." dia tidak melanjutkannya, karena dia tidak tahu akan melakukan apa

"Akan apa?" Sela Naruto. Hinata bingung sekarang, Naruto terus saja menyeringai padanya, tak ada pilihan lain sekarang, pikirannya terbang entah kemana, dia bergerak mendekat kearah Naruto, Naruto pun waspada, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata padanya, ketika Hinata menghilangkan jarak antara mereka, tangan kanannya memegang bahu Naruto dan bersandar nyaman disana, dia mulai berjinjit dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya.

 _Ya tuhan apa yang kulakukan_ , batin Hinata, _bodohnya aku. . ._ dia baru pertama kali melakukan ini pada seorang laki-laki, seharusnya laki-laki dulu yang mencium nya bukan dia, ketika ciuman itu baru saja dimulai, tangan kirinya menjelajah dan mencari-cari bendera yang sedang dipegang Naruto ditangan kanannya, dia menemukannya, ketika sudah berada ditangannya dia melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi keningnya masih bertautan dengan kening Naruto, Hinata berkata. . . "kau kalah!" dengan napas yang terengah-engah dia mulai menjauhi Naruto dan Naruto terpaku ditempat.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul, tim Hinata menunggunya sedari tadi, ketika mereka mengetahui hinata mendapatkan bendera dengan lambang sekolahnya mereka dinyatakan sebagai pemenang, mereke bersorak gembira dan senang, "kau hebat Hinata!" ujar Sakura, "dari mana kau mendapatkan benderanya?"

"Dari naruto, dia yang menemukannya!" ujar Hinata. Ketika Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan satu sama lain mereka saling menyeringai, selanjutnya mereka bergegas untuk menerima hadiah.

Malam terakhir pun tiba, bayangan Hinata menciumnya masih saja terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya, sekarang pikirannya jadi kacau dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, "woy, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, "tidak ada!" Jawab Naruto

"Ya sudah ayo kita tidur, besok kita pulang!"

Ke-esokan harinya dia bertemu dengan Hinata didalam mobil, mereka duduk berdampingan, Naruto merasa gugup sekarang, tapi tidak untuk Hinata, dia terlihat enjoy dan biasaa-biasa saja.

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dan dia tersenyum senang, namun tak melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tengah malu dan gugup, karena Hinata bertanya tetapi matanya terus saja menatap kedepan, "jangan dipikirkan!" lanjutnya, "kau bodoh yah," dia menoleh kearah Naruto, "kita kan berpacaran dan..." kata-kata nya terpotong, karena dia tak sanggup lagi berbicara, dia benar-benar senang karena menggoda Naruto, yang digoda hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tak ada kata-kata satu pun setelahnya.

"Waaaah kita satu kelas lagi ino!" ujar Sakura

"Kau benar Sakura, kita beruntung, Hinata juga bersama kita!"

ketika mereka melihat kearah Hinata yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bangku beralaskan tangannya, Ino dan Sakura pun mendekatinya, "hey Hinata kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, "aku tidak tidur semalaman, jadi hari ini aku ngantuk sekali!" Ujarnya.

"iiiisshh kau ini kenapa tidak tidur!" ujar ino marah.

"Aku..." ketika Hinata akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, mereka pergi menjauh, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ketika Hinata menoleh kearah pintu ternyata Naruto datang dan langsung duduk disampingnya. "Heeey, kenapa kau duduk disini?" Protes Hinata.

"Terserah aku mau duduk dimana, itu bukan urusanmu!" Ujar Naruto

"Bukan urusanku, urusan yang mana yang tidak aku ketahui, NARUTO?" Hinata menekankan nama Naruto pada suaranya.

"Yang pasti, urusan yang menyangkut hal pribadi!" Tegas Naruto, pada saat itu guru Kakashi masuk kedalam kelas dan mulai mengajar. Ketika waktu pulang telah tiba, Hinata mulai berpamitan pada Ino dan Sakura, dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang hari ini, tapi bukan kerumahnya, melainkan ke rumah Naruto. Naruto yang sedari tadi mengikuti Hinata, tersadar kalau hinata pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Kak Hinata!" sapa Konohamaru dan langsung berhambur kepelukan Hinata, "kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Naruto?" Tanya kushina, "aku pulang!" Ujar naruto, ternyata sedari tadi dia tidak jauh dibelakang Hinata.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto sisnis pada Hinata

"Kau ini," Kushina mencubit pinggang Naruto, dan Naruto pun menjerit kesakitan, "ibu yang menyuruh Hinata kemari, dia akan membantumu, untuk membawa dan memebereskan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa ke apartement mu!"

"Apa?" Teriak Naruto, tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

Dengan keuletan dan ketekunan Hinata, dia sudah selesai membantu membereskan apartement itu, dilengkapi dengan ruang tengah yang cukup besar dan ada tv berlayar lebar disana, dapur dan ruang makan yang tidak terpisah, serta satu ranjang tidur yang menyatu dengan ruang tengah, tidak ada kamar lagi disini kecuali kamar andi, sungguh apartement yang kecil, tapi nyaman, sepertinya Hinata sudah benar-benar nyaman disini, dia jatuh terlentang diatas tempat tidur, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku, tapi, darimana kau tahu password kamar ku ini?" Tanya Naruto, "dari ibu, sebelumnya aku pernah kesini dengan ibu. Tapi hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja, lalu ibu memberitahu password-nya padaku.

"Bagus sekali." ujar Naruto kesal, "ibu rupanya sudah benar-benar percaya padamu hah?"

"Hoho, jangan sinis seperti itu, dia percaya padaku, karena aku pacarmu, mungkin kalau orang lain yang menjadi pacarmu juga, dia pasti akan memepercayainya!" ujar Hinata.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan kita tahu urusan pribadi kita masing-masing?" Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hinata jadi teringat perjanjiannya waktu itu dengan Naruto.. _"baiklah, pertama, kita harus saling menjaga jarak bila tidak ada yang mencurigai kita, kedua kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing, ketiga kita harus kompak dalam hal apapun itu, mengerti?_

"Kau inagt sekarang, perjanjian kita itu, lagi pula kau sebenarnya yang membuat perjanjian itu, benarkan?"

"Jangan mengingatkanku, tentu saja aku ingat!"

"Naruto!" Panggil Hinata.

"Apa?" Sahut Naruto.

"Aku minta minum, ambilkan aku air!" dengan nada yang manjanya itu, entah kenapa Naruto menuruti perintahnya.

"Ayo bangun?" Perintah Naruto, "bangunkan aku..."

"Ooh ya Tuhan beri aku kesabaran!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, dan Naruto pun sudah menggapai tangannya, ketika Naruto akan menarik hinata, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya, sehingga Naruto tidak bersiap-siap dan akhirnya air minum yang dipegang tangan yang satunya kini terjatuh, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang terjatuh menindih tubuh Hinata.

Seakan waktu berehenti berputar, mata mereka tak berkedip sekali pun dan masih saling berpandangan. Seketika itu Hinata melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya, "jangan dipandangi terus!" Hinata mulai berbicara, "aku tahu aku cantik, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku Naruto, kau tahu? Ibu pasti akan menikahkan kita berdua!" Mendengar hal itu Naruto pun tersenyum, "sepertinya, aku yang harus mengingatkanmu Hinata, kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku, kau akan selamanya terjerat cintaku..."

~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~

"Aku akan segera pulang!" Seorang gadis cantik berjalan dikerumunan membawa sebuah koper yang terlihat berat, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, pasti sedang mencari-carai seseorang. Tak ia temukan orang itu, ia kini berjalan perlahan menaiki taxi dan menerima panggilan dari handphone nya, ia berkata, "aku sudah sampai di Konoha bibi, aku akan segera kesana!" Dia menuju rumah seseorang yang meneleponnya, entah siapa orang itu. Tapi gadis ini, terlihat senang sekali menginjakan kakinya ditanah kelahirannya.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya dikelas, saat sedang istirahat. Hinata sedang bermuram durja, ia semalam tidak tidur lagi, ini untuk kedua kalinya dia melakukan hal itu, begadang sampai pagi, "kau tidak tidur lagi semalam?" tanya Sakura. "Dan matamu, pasti kau menangis, sampai sembab begitu!" Sambung Ino. Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga mendengarkan percakapan tersebut. "ooh ayolah teman-teman jangan ganggu aku, apa yang kalian katakan memang benar, aku tidak tidur dan semalam aku menangis, apa kalian puas mendengarnya?" Tanya Hinata, dan kemudian dia tertidur lagi.

Sakura dan Ino yang merasa kasihan pada Hinata pergi meninggalkannya, mereka berdua memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk tidur selama beberapa menit di waktu istirahat ini. Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengarkan kini dia juga meninggalkan kelas menemui Sakura dan Ino, "Naruto!" ujar Sakura, "aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata, menurutmu apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan, percayalah padaku!" ujar Naruto.

"Kelelahan karena apa? Tanya Ino

"Kelelahan karena dia ketakutan!"

Mereka berdua tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Naruto, yang mengatakan Hinata ketakutan, ketakutan karena apa memangnya? Tapi mereka berdua menyerahkan semua yang terjadi dengan Hinata pada Naruto, yang mereka ketahui adalah pacarnya. Ketika waktu menunjukan pukul dua siang semua anak-anak KHS kini berhamburan keluar kelas dan menuju gerbang meninggalkan sekolah, ditengah kerumunan terlihat Hinata berjalan dengan gontai dan hampir terjatuh, kalau saja Naruto tidak menangkapnya mungkin hinata sudah terjatuh ke tanah dan terinjak-injak murid-murid yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan, kau mau terinjak-injak huh?" Naruto memarahi Hinata, tapi dia tidak mendengarkannya. "Ayo ikut aku!" Dia menuntun Hinata hingga ketaman kota, tempat yang selalu mereka kunjungi setelah pulang sekolah dan setiap ada waktu untuk bermain, kini Hinata dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya, tapi tetap berbicara, "aku takut Naruto ayah selalu pergi dari rumah, dan aku sendirian disana, dan malam ini ayah tidak akan pulang. Naruto, bantu aku menghilangkan rasa takut ku ini!" Pinta Hinata.

"Kau jangan takut Hinata, aku selalu ada disini untukmu!"

"Bagaimana mungkin," sambung Hinata, "meskipun kau ada disini tapi kau tidak ada disisi ku setiap malam, naruto aku membutuhkan seseorang di waktu malam dan siang, apa kau selalu mau ada untukku, didua waktu yang berbeda itu? Hening, Naruto diam tanpa kata!

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa!" Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi apakah kau akan selalu ada untukku Naruto?" Hinata mengahadpkan dirinya kearah Naruto dan menatap matanya dengan intens, Naruto pun balas menatap mata hinata, "iyah, aku kan sudah bilang tadi!" Ujar Naruto. Dengan helaan napas yang terdengar senang Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya kembali di bahu naruto, mereka terdiam sejenak hampir beberapa menit, namun Hinata mulai berbicara lagi, "Naruto, kita masih berpura-pura pacaran bukan?"

"Iyah, kenapa, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata, tetaplah seperti ini.

Setelah satu jam mereka duduk ditaman itu akhirnya mereka pulang, tapi Hinata ingin mampir dulu kerumah Naruto, ditengah perjalanan Hinata tertidur, seketika itu handphone Naruto berbunyi, "kau ada dimana Naruto?" Tanya Kushina yang ternyata menelepon Naruto, "aku didepan rumah sekarang ibu, dan ada Hinata disini, dia tertidur, mungkin dia lelah sekali."

"Hinata? Ohh kasihan sekali dia. Ya sudah cepatlah masuk dan bawa dia ke kamarmu, ada tamu disini cepatlah!" Ujar Kushina. Naruto pun segera membawa Hinata masuk kerumahnya dengan gaya bridal style dan mendapati dirinya diam terpaku melihat tamunya itu yang ternyata adalah Karin, sahabat kecilnya.

"Itu dia Naruto." Kushina menunjuk kearah Naruto dan seketika itu Karin melihat Naruto yang sedang membawa seoran wanita, Kushina berjalan kearah Naruto, "ooh kasihan Hinata, ayo baringkan dia di kamar mu!" Ujar Kushina. Karin tercengang melihat itu, dia bertanya-tanya sekarang... "Namanya Hyuga Hinata, dia kekasih Naruto!" Karin benar-benar kaget dan tidak bisa mempercayainya, ia datang ke Konoha untuk naruto, tapi apa? Naruto sudah memiliki orang lain, betapa harncur hatinya saat ini.

"Mhh kau lihat ternyata Naruto lebih hebat darimu Karin dia mendapatkan seorang kekasih lebih dulu dari pada kau, masih ingat saat kalian berdua berpisah!"

 **Flashback On**

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak bisa bersekolah denganmu disini, aku harap kau akan selalu mengingatku!"

"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, dan aku akan selalu menggumu Karin!" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dengarkan aku, aku pasti lebih dulu mendapatkan seorang kekasih dari pada kau, kau dengar itu?" Ujar Karin.

"Kau benar, maka dari itu aku akan selalu menunggu sampai saat itu terjadi!" yang maksud dari menuggu adalah, Naruto akan selalu menuggu Karin sampai dia kembali lagi ke Konoha, tapi pada saat Karin kembali, Naruto sudah dengan seorang wanita, itu kesalahan terbesar Karin karena menganggap kata-katanya itu sebagai sebuah tantangan untuk Naruto, dimana ia yakin bahwa Naruto hanya akan menuggu dirinya, tapi sayangnya tidak, malang sekali nasibnya sekarang.

 **Flashback Of**

"Iyah bibi, aku ingat saat dimana aku mengatakan kata-kata itu sebagai tantangan, aku masih sangat ingat betul, aku tidak mungkin lupa!" Ujar Karin

Naruto yang kini kembali dari kamarnya dan telah mengganti bajunya menghampiri Karin dan mengucapkan selamat datang padanya. Kushina meninggalkan mereka berdua, "kau berbeda sekarang!" Mulai Karin, "aku kira, aku yang lebih dulu mendaptkan seorang kekasih, ternyata perkiraanku salah."

"Aku tidak berubah, aku masih seperti Naruto yang dulu, yang selalu menunggumu, yang selalu menunggu sahabat baiknya!"

Ternya memang benar, Naruto hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih, padahal sejak dulu Karin sudah menaruh perasaan cinta untuk Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak menyadarinya dan bahkan sedari dulu dia hanya menganggap Karin sebagai sahabatnya saja, "kau kenpa Karin, kau sakit? Tanya Naruto, yang ternyata karin sedang melamun, "aku tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa kembali lagi kesini, sebenarnya aku tidak akan kembali lagi keluar negeri, tapi rencananya sudah berubah sekarang, aku akan kembali lagi kesana!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Naruto, "karena sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda."

"Maksudnya. . ." sambung Naruto

"Tidak, tidak ada maksud, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan!"

Sekarang, apakah semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja? Tidak, Karin tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terlalu lama dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu, dia tidak mau Naruto direbut olehnya, Naruto hanya miliknya, dan Karin akan mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun. Dia tidak akan pergi, sampai Naruto menjadi miliknya, karena dia kembali hanya karena Naruto, dan dia harus merebut Naruto dari Hinata, itulah tekad Karin yang sesungguhnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Karin.

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan kau dan gadis itu berpacaran?"

"Ooh itu, hampir satu tahun kami berpacaran, saat itu kami masih kelas dua, kenpa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Mmmh sepertinya kau peduli sekali dengannya." ujar Karin, "sampai-sampai kau terlihat khawatir tadi saat dia tertidur kelelahan."

"Mhh, dia memang kelelahan!" Hanya itu jawaban Naruto, tapi Karin tidak cukup puas dengan jawabannya itu, ia akan mencari tahu tentang gadis yan bernama Hinata itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, "Hinata kau sudah bangun?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan menggosoknya dengan punggung tangan, ketika mata itu sepenuhnya terbuka Hinata tersadar sekarang bahwa saat ini dia berada dirumah Naruto, "ibu, aku tidur sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Hinata, "kau tidur dari siang, sekarang sudah malam, apa kau mau pulang, atau menginap disini?" Tanya kushina, jika Hinata menginap disini, itu berarti, tidak, tidak, dia tidak mau bangun tanpa melihat Naruto, "aku mau menginap, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya kushina

"T-tapi di apartement Naruto!" Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, Hinata terlalu polos untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Itu kalau dia memperbolehkannya, ibu tidak keberatan, asalkan dia tidak membuatmu repot disana, kau tahu, dia itu tidak rapi, ibu khawatir kau di suruh membersihkan apartementnya..."

"itu tidak akan terjadi, malahan aku yang akan membuatnya membersihkan sendiri apartementnya!" Hahahah, tawa terdengar jelas dar kamar Naruto, semua penghuni ruang tamu terheran-heran mendengarnya. Ketika Naruto akan pergi mengantarkan Hinata, Hinata berkata, "jangan kerumah, aku mohon!" Pinta hinata, "lalu kemana, apa kau mau tidur diluar, atau aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumah sakura?" Tanya Naruto, "aku tidak mau merepotkan Sakura." Hening, "aku ingin ke apartement mu. "apa?" Tanya Naruto terkejut. Dengan tatapan memohon, dan dihiasi dengan senyuman lembut nan manis, akhirnya Naruto pun luluh.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Terjerat Cinta Pura-Pura  
**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 5

"Aku sebaiknya tidur disofa!" ujar Hinata, dia pun bergegas menuju sofa tapi Naruto mencegahnya, "kau tidur diranjang ku saja, aku yang akan tidur disofa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iyah aku yakin."

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Hinata menuju tempat tidur dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, "jangan matikan lampunya, aku tidak bisa tidur nanti. "

"Hey, setidaknya kau cuci kaki, muka dan gosok gigimu!"

"Aku terlalu mengantuk." sambung Hinata

"Iissshh jorok sekali dia!" ledek Naruto.

Malam kemarin adalah malam yang tidak biasa untuk Hinata, pasalnya dia belum pernah tidur berdua dengan seorang laki-laki disatu ruangan, sepertinya itu hal yang tidak baik, pikir Hinata. Sementara pikirannya melayang, ia tidak sadar seseorang tengah berjalan didepannya, karena sama-sama tidak melihat kedepan akhirnya mereka bertabrakan, buku Hinata pun berhamburan terjatuh "aww, maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Hinata cepat-cepat meminta maaf karena dia menyadari kesalahannya saat berjalan karena melamun.

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab orang itu ketus, tapi dia membantu Hinata membereskan buku-bukunya, ketika Hinata melihat siapa yang menolongnya, ia tidaka menyangka ternyata Shion yang ditabraknya sekaligus membantu membereskan buku-bukunya, "ini cepat, ambilah!" ujar Shion.

"shion!" Hinata melihat Shion dengan tidak percaya, dia membantu Hinata membereskan buku-bukunya, "Shion, aku minta maaf dan terimakasih karena telah..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan!" Shion pun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kalian tahu, apa yang terjadi saat disekolah tadi?" ujar Hinata, kepada Sakura dan Ino, "aku menabrak Shion dan dia tidak marah, malahan dia membantu ku membereskan buku, bukankah itu suatu kemajuan!"

"Apa?" Teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, "itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak percaya!" ujar Ino, "benar," sambung Sakura, "mungkin saja dia hanya berpura-pura baik, lalu saat kau luluh karena kebaikannya, dia akan menikam mu dari belakang," entah benar atau tidak yang dikatakan mereka berdua, tetapi Hinata punya keyakinan sejahat apapun Shion, pasti memliki hati yang baik, setiap orang mempunyai sifat yang baik, pikir Hinata.

"Iruka, aku akan makan siang diluar, kalau para tamu sudah datang, telfon saja aku!"

"Siap, pak!" Suasana kantor yang sedang sepi karena semua pegawai sedang makan siang, membuat Namikaze Minato terlarut dalam kesepian. Untuk membuat suasana jadi tidak sepi dia pergi ke resto terdekat untuk makan siang, sambil menikmati musik Jazz dimusim panas, ketika ia memasuki resto seseorang menjatuhkan dompetnya, lalu Minato mengambil dompet itu dan menyerahkannya kembali, tapi seseorang itu berjalan dengan cepat, sehingga Minato bertertiak memanggilnya, "tuan, tunggu sebentar, dompetmu terjatuh," orang itu berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Minato mengerjarnya.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Hyuga Hiashi, "dompet anda terjatuh, tuan Hyuuga."

 _Darimana orang ini tahu namaku,_ batin Hiashi., "ohh terima kasih tuan, entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau dompet ini sampai hilang, semua uang dan kartuku ada didalamnya, sekali lagi terimakasih!"

"Sama-sama!" ujar Minato.

"Tuan, boleh saya bertanya, dari mana anda tahu nama saya?" Minato tersenyum melihatnya, mereka berdua kini duduk dan menyantap makan siang mereka masing-masing, "apakah putri anda tidak bercerita sebelumnya, oh tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Namikaze Minato."

"Ooh, tuan Namikze," sambung Hiashi, "sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu dengan anda, sudah lama sekali saya ingin bertemu dengan anda, saya senang sekali bisa bertemu disini!"

"anda terlalu belebihan!" ujar Minato.

"oh tentu saja tidak, seorang yang sangat terkenal seantero Konoha mana mungkin saya tida senang, saya ingin sekali membicarakan bisnis dengan anda, oh tapi mungkin itu terlalu cepat dengan pertemuan pertama ini."

"Tentu saja tidak, bukankah seorang pekerja keras seperti kita ini selalu sibuk dengan bisnis." ujar Minato.

"Anda memang benar!" mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tuan Namikaze, sebelumnya saya mendengar anda menyebut putri saya, apa anda kenal dengan putri saya?"

"Ooh yah, Hinata Hyuuga, tentu saya mengenalnya, dia selalu mampir kerumah kalau ada waktu senggang, dan dia juga suka bermain catur, saya selalu kalah bermain dengannya..."

"Tunggu tuan," sela Hiashi, "anda bilang putri saya mampir kerumah anda, bermain catur?" _Ada hubungan apa Hinata dengan tuan Minato_ , pikir Hiashi.

"Iyah hampir setiap hari, apa putri anda tidak pernah bercerita kalau anak saya dengan Hinata, mereka memiliki hubungan, dalam artian mereka berpacaran..."

"Apa? kenapa hinata tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia memiliki seorang kekasih, dan itu adalah putra anda sendiri, saya benra-benar terkejut.

'Mungkin hinata belum menemukan waktu yeng tepat selama ini, untuk berbicara dengan anda..

"Selama ini? Maksud anda, apakah mereka sudah berpacaran lama sekali?" tanya Hiashi.

"Hampir satu tahun mereka berpacaran saat kelas dua, dan sekarang, mereka masih bertahan kalau yang aku lihat selama ini."

"Ya ampun, kenapa saya sebagai orang tua tidak tahu soal ini, padahal selama di Suna dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapa pun, tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang..."

"Mungkin anda terlalu sibuk, jadi Hinata tidak tahu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya, saran saya tuan Hiashi, cobalah meluangkan waktu untuknya dia pasti bercerita banyak."

"Saya akan mencoba menjalankan saran anda!" dengan kenyataan yang sudah pasti, Hiashi benar-benar sedih sekarang, apa yang akan dikatakan putrinya nanti.

Ketika Hinata pulang kerumah dia menemukan ayah-nya sedang duduk diruang tengah, sambil membaca koran, dimalam hari, pikir Hinata, "Ayah tidak bekerja?"

"Oooh sayang jangan menyiksa ayah dengan kata-kata itu, itu terlalu menyakitkan!"

Bagaimana mungkin itu menyakitkan, yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, dimana ketika dia sendirian dirumah, sedangkan ayahnya entah berada dimana saat dibutuhkan. Tapi syukurlah malam ini ayah-nya ada di rumah. Ketika mereka duduk berdua setelah makan malam, Hiashi mulai bertanya tentang sekolahnya, ternyata tuan Namikaze benar Hinata bercerita banyak mengenai sekolahnya, batin Hiashi.

"Oh yah, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan anak tuan Namikaze, siapa namanya?"

" _Darimana ayah tahu soal itu, batin hinata._

"Naruto? tapi dari mana ayah tahu, aku berpacaran dengan Naruto?"

"Ooh, ayah bertemu dengan tuan Namikaze, dia menceritakan semuanya, maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu, kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, ayah tidak akan mengelak, apapun keputusanmu ayah terima."

" _mencintainya?_ _Aku tidak tahu, apa kata itu ada dalam hubungan kami_ , batin Hinata. "Iya ayah, aku mencintainya!" Hinata berbohong.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze, "cinta? Apa setiap hubungan harus ada Cinta?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bodoh sekali kau, tentu saja, setiap hubungan yang terjalin pasti ada cinta didalamnya, seperti ayah dan ibu kami saling mencintai."

"Ibu keterlaluan, seperti Hinata saja, selalu meledekku dengan kata bodoh."

"Oh itu bagus sekali." sambung Kushina, "ternyata kami berdua memiliki persamaan yang khusus, Kushina berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa-apan itu, persamaan yang khusus..."

~~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minggu berikutnya Hinata, kita akan mendapatkan novel itu!" ujar Sakura sambil meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil, "kau harus beriap-siap oke, aku pergi dulu Sasuke mengajak ku nonton hari ini,.

"Hinata... mau kuantar pulang? Tanya Naruto.

"Kita jalan kaki kan?" tanya Hinata, "iyah, tapi aku mau bertemu dengan anak-ana kbasket dulu, tenang saja tidak akan lama!"

Naruto berlari terburu-buru agar Hinata tidak terlalu lama menunggunya, selagi Naruto belum kembali, kini ia menunggu ia didepan gerbang, "apa kau Hinata Hyuga?" seorang gadis berambut merah panjang bertanya pada Hinata.

"Iyah..." dan wanita itu pun terlihat tidak suka dengannya, acuh sekali, pikir Hinata.

"Dimana Naruto?" Karin bertanya, tapi matanya tidak melihat Hinata, dia malah menoleh ke segala arah mencari-cari sosok Naruto, "dia sudah pulang!" ujar Hinata.

"Ooh begitu, baiklah, kalau kau bertemu dengannya katakan, Karin sangat rindu padanya, pertemuan pertama tidaklah menyenangkan, dan aku ingin pertemuan berikutnya akan lebih menyenangkan, katakan itu dengan suara lantang." Karin pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata, tapi Hinata diam seribu bahasa, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang itu, gadis yang aneh, pikir Hinata.

"Ayo kita pergi!" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan langsung mengajaknya pergi, pada saat diperjalanan dia menyampaikan pesan gadis aneh itu pada Naruto, Naruto pun langsung mengenali siapa gadis itu, "namanya Karin, dia sahabat kecilku, pada saat dia pulang ke Konoha di langsung mengunjungi rumahku, dan pada saat itu kau juga disana, tapi kau ketiduran, apakah kau masih ingat?"

"Oooh itu, tentu aku ingat, sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia bicara kalau pertemuan pertama denganmu tidak menyenangkan, itu karena dia cemburu padaku, karena aku pacar mu..."

"apa? Cemburu? dia sahabat ku Hinata, mana mungkin dia cemburu padamu."

"Kau lihat saja suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan menunjukannya padamu..."

"Ooh yah. Sakura bilang minggu depan novel Jiraya akan diluncurkan."

Hinata berhenti berjalan, dan sekarang dia menyusul Naruto hingga tepat didepannya. Hinata mengatupkan tangannya dan memohon pada Naruto, "sayang, bantulah aku mendapatkan novel itu!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "kau tidak perlu bertingkah seperti itu, membuat aku geli saja melihatnya, tentu saja aku akan membantu mu, disamping aku juga suka dengan novel Jiraya, itu karena aku kan juga pacarmu..." Hinata tersenyum manis dan dia langsung memeluk erat Naruto, Naruto pun balas memluknya dengan melingkarkan lengannya disepanjang pinggang Hinata..romantiss!

~~~~~~~~####~~~~~~~~

" _kau beruntung karena naruto menjadi pacarmu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu bertahan lama.._

Hinata selalu teringat kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Karin. Karin mengancam Hinata bahwa kalau Hinata tidak menjauhi Naruto, maka karin akan menyakitinya.

"Siapa dia, berani-beraninya mengancamku dan kalian berdua, tidak apa hanya aku yang diancam, tapi tidak perlu mengancam kalian juga!" ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kita balik saja mengancamnya!" sambung Sakura.

"Heeey, itu tidak baik, keburukan jangan dibalas dengan keburukan, itu akan mendatangkan masalah saja nantinya." ujar Ino.

"Kau yakin, lalu bagaimana dengan Shion selama ini, bukankah kita juga sering membalas perbuatannya." ujar Sakura.

"Ya maka dari itu, kita selalu dapat masalah," sela Ino

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sudah seringkali mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari karin, sejak dia muncul dihadapan kami berdua, sejak saat itu aura jahatnya terlihat jelas, tapi kau diam saja tidak mengadu pada Naruto."

"Mengadu apa?" Tiba-tiba Naruto datang entah darimana, dia penasaran pada tiga gadis ini, sedari tadi bergosip tidak karuan, "kalian bergosip lagi yah?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa? bergosip? Hah, kau tahu Naruto, sahabat kecil yang kau pereknalkan pada kami minggu lalu..."

"Siapa, karin?" Sahut Naruto.

"Yaaah, siapalah dia aku tidak peduli, kau tahu, dia mengancam Hinata, dan bahkan dia mengancam kami berdua." ujar Sakura...

"Hal bodoh apa ini, kalian menuduh temanku,"lanjut Naruto, "teman yang aku kenal sejak kecil, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, aku kenal dia lebih dari kalian!"

mendengar hal itu wajah Hinata berubah marah, begitu juga dengan Ino dan Sakura, "ayo Ino, Hinata, kita pergi saja dari sini, percuma kita memberitahunya, dia tidak percaya pada temannya, bahkan pacarnya sendiri.

Sebelum Hinata beranjak pergi menyusul Ino dan Sakura, Hinata mengamati Naruto sejenak setelah itu dia kan pergi, tapi Naruto mengulurkan tanganya dan menggapai tangan Hinata, "kau tidak percaya?" ujar Hinata, "carilah kebenaran-nya sendiri, aku akan menjauhimu dulu sementara ini, agar Karin senang!"

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi, Karin mengancam mereka, tapi atas dasar apa? Dan sekarang Hinata menyuruhnya mencari kebenaran, kebenaran apa, pikir Naruto. Semua ini tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Woy Naruto!" panggil Sasuke, "sedang apa kau disitu, ayo kita pulang, guru Kakashi tidak masuk hari ini!"

Naruto pulang kerumah dan mendapati Karin sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya, "Naruto," ujar Karin, "aku menunggumu dari tadi."

"Kalian mengobrol lah dulu, ibu mauke dapur!"

sebelum Karin berkata, Naruto menyelanya, dia bilang pada Karin apakah benar dia mengancam Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Karin terkejut mendengarnya dan dia membuat alasan. "mengancam? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu, mungkin mereka hanya mengerjaimu Naruto," Karin gugup, "kau percaya padaku kan, kau bilang aku sahabat mu dan kau sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaramu, apa sekarang kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kau benar, seorang keluarga tidak mungkin berkhianat, mungkin kau juga benar, kalau mereka Cuma bercanda." Karin meyakinkan Naruto sekarang dan dia sudah berhasil melakukannya, dia harus lebih berhati-hati, bukan saja Hinata yang main dalam permainan ini melainkan juga teman-temannya.

"Kau akan pulang ke apartement kan, apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak.."

Ke-esokan harinya Karin menghadang Hinata setelah pulang sekolah, dia menarik Hinata ke tempat yang sepi, dan akan melakukan sesuatu padanya "kau sudah berani yah memberitahu Naruto, apa kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sekedar ancaman, hah yah, aku akan melakukannya!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, lepaskan tanganku karin!" Karin tidak melepaskan Hinata, dia mengambil sesuatu ditasnya dan itu adalah air keras, dia akan menuangkan air itu ke wajah Hinata, "kita lihat, apakah Naruto akan menjauhimu setelah ini, ketika dia melihat wajahmu yang rusak!"

"Jangan, kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya setelah ini!" Karin tetap tidak mendengarkan dan dia...

Brugghhh... Hinata mendorong Karin saat tangan karin mulai melemas memegang tangannya, Karin pun terjatuh dan air keras itu pun ikut terjatuh ke tanah, untungnya tidak mengenai wajah Karin, dia sangat beruntung. Setelah itu Hinata terus berlari dan Karin mengejarnya, Hinata terjatuh, dan Karin memukul kaki dan tangannya dengan balok kayu yang ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu lebih buruk didepan Naruto, agar dia menjauhimu, dan aku akan melakukan segala cara apapun itu, walau pun aku harus menyingkirkanmu dari dunia ini."

"Kau benar-benar wanita jahat yang pernah kau kenal."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa!" Cetus Karin. Karin meninggalkannya, Hinata merintih kesakitan dipergelangan tangan dan kakinya, hingga dia pingsan setelah itu.

Dua hari kemudian Hinata berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya, kaki kanan dan tangan kanannya masih sakit, memarnya juga belum hilang, sekarang dia berjalan seperti orang yanag pincang, tapi untunglah Sakura dan Ino membantunya, "ini sudah sangat keterlaluan," ujar Sakura, "seharusnya kita melaporkan dia ke polisi."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan sakura," sela Hinata, "dia hanya ingin mendapatkan Naruto, dan..."

"Dan apa," sela Sakura, "dan kau akan begitu saja menyerahkan Naruto padanya, apa kau tidak mencintai Naruto, Hinata?" Hinata tertegun, apa yang membuatnya takut, Naruto dan dirinya hanya berpura-pura pacaran, dan itu tidak didasari dengan cinta, tapi ketika Sakura mengatakan apa dia tidak mencintai Naruto, itu mengganggu pikirannya...

"Kalian pulang saja dulu, aku tidak apa-apa!" Hinata menyuruh Sakura dan Ino pulang duluan, sementara dia berjalan dengan tidak benar, akhirnya dia hampir terjatuh kalau saja Naruto tidak menolongnya,.

"Kau bodoh atau apa..."

"Kau yang bodoh," sela Hinata, "kau tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Hinata berbicara sambil menahan tangisannya, "yah kau pasti tidak percaya kalau aku mengatakannya, hentikan semua ini Naruto, jauhi aku sekarang, jangan pernah menemui ku lagi, walau pun rasanya berat utuk menjauhimu..."

"Kalau begitu jangan, meskipun kita hanya berpura-pura pacaran, tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, semua ini belum berakhir Hinata...

"Beri aku alasan!" ujar Hinata, "karena aku ingin melindungimu..."

Mendengar pengakuan itu dari Naruto, Hinata jadi terharu mendengarnya, selain kakaknya Neji yang selalu melindungimya, ternyata Naruto juga berusaha untuk melindunginya, "tapi bukti nya kau tidak bisa melindungiku, bahkan dari keluargamu sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidak percaya Karin melakukan hal sejahat ini."

"Kalau begitu, carilah kebenarannya Naruto, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu." Hinata berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dia harus menjauhi Naruto untuk saat ini.

~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto, panggil Kushina, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sekarang Hinata tidak pernah lagi berkunjung kemari? Sakura dan Ino bilang Hinata sedang sakit, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ibu, dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, apa dia baik-baik saja, ibu benar-benar khawatir..."

Naruto menenangkan ibu-nya dan memberitahukan bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja, tapi Kushina tetap tidak bisa tenang kalau belum melihatnya sendiri, "ibu ingin menjenguknya..." dengan hati yang kekeh kushina meminta naruto untuk mengantarnya kerumah hinata, sesudah sampai Kushina mendapati hinata tengah mengoleskan salep dikakinya, Hinata terkejut melihat Kushina dan Naruto, dia tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka, "ibu ada disini!" ujar Hinata.

Kushina memarahi Hinata karena dia tidak mengabari kalau dia sakit, sementara itu. Naruto hanya diam terduduk memandangi mereka berdua, "maaf ibu!" ujar Hinata, "jangan lakukan hal ini lagi, kau tahu ibu khawatir sekali, ibu tidak mau kau terluka dan ibu tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkan ibu, Hinata, jangan lakukan hal itu!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun tidak percaya bahwa ibu-nya benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada Hinata, mulai sekarang dia berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa akan selalau melindungi Hinata demi ibu-nya, "itu tidak akan terjadi ibu!" ujar Hinata. setelah puas dengan kunjungannya mereka berdua kini pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Aku baru beberapa kali ke apartement Naruto." ujar Karin, "dan itu tidak cukup, aaah aku akan kesana sekarang!" Saat dijalan dia bertemu dengan Hinata dan temannya di sebuah taman, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, lalu Karin mendatangi mereka, "kau sudah jera sekarang?" ujar Karin, "aku harap begitu!" Mendengar hal tersebut, Sakura dan Ino marah, mereka berdua berdiri dan menangkap tangan Karin, "apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan orang ini Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian berdua mau-mau-nya yah disuruh-suruh wanita seperti di."

"Hinata tidak menyuruh kami," ujar Ino, "kami yang akan melakukannya demi Hinata." Hinata lalu berdiri dan mencegah mereka berdua menyakiti Karin, kerena Hinata takut sesuatu akan terjadi menimpa mereka kalau mereka berdua menyakiti Karin karena dirinya.

Tidak semudah itu ternyata, Karin mengamuk dan mendorong Ino dan Sakura sampai-sampai mereka jatuh ketanah, dan sekarang Karin akan menampar Hinata, dengan mata yang tertutup hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa tidak ada tamparan? Batin Hinata, setelah ia melihat apa yang terjadi ternyata Naruto datang dan menahan tangan Karin, Karin terlihat terkejut dan tidak percaya, kenapa Naruto ada disini, batinnya.

"Naruto," ujar Karin, "apa yang..."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Karin terkesiap dan takut kalau Naruto sampai tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata, "jadi mereka semua benar!" Naruto melirik kearah Ino dan Sakura yang terjatuh ke tanah, namun akhirnya Sasuke dan Sai membantu mereka, tenyata mereka juga tengah berjalan-jalan ditaman dan melihat kekacauan ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

^^Bersamung. . .^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Terjerat Cinta Pura-Pura**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 6

Naruto melemparkan tangan Karin, dan dia memandang Karin dengan tatapan membunuh, "kau sudah berubah sekarang, apa yang terjadi dengan mu, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Karin, kukira kau orang yang baik, tapi ternyata aku salah!"

"Tidak Naruto, kau salah paham."

"Salah paham kau bilang," sela Sakura, "apakah kau akan menyangkal, kalau kau pernah mengancam kami, dan kau melukai hinata dengan memukul kaki dan tangannya, dan sekarang kau akan menampar dia."

"Apa, dia mengencam kalian." ujar Sasuke.

"Yaah dia mengancam kami!" sambung Ino.

Seakan Karin jatuh dari jurang, kini ia terpojok, dia tidak tahu harus membuat alasan apa lagi agar Naruto percaya, "kejam sekali!" ujar Sai.

Naruto marah, dia benar-benar marah, "kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena dia mencintaimu," sambung Hinata, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hinata mampu membongkar hal itu, "dia tidak mau kalau kita berpacaran, dia ingin memisahkan kita, tapi dia benar-benar jahat, dia boleh saja mencelakai ku tapi tidak boleh menyentuh teman-temanku, kau tahu Naruto? Itu sama saja aku menambah daftar ketakutan terbesarku..."

Naruto merasa sedih sekarang, dia akan melakukan apapun agar Hinata menghilangkan rasa takutnya, tapi dia hanya bisa menambah daftar ketakutan Hinata, sekarang dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu naruto." ujar Sakura.

"Yah, jangan biarkan wanita ini semakin menjadi-jadi!" sambung Ino

"Naruto, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin selalu ada didekatmu, aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak mau kau pergi dari sisiku, hanya itu yang aku mau!"

"Bukankah kau sudah ku anggap sebagai keluargaku," ujar Naruto, "keluarga lebih berharga dari pada apapun, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Tidak," bentak Karin, "itu tidak cukup, aku juga ingin kau mencintaiku, dan aku ingin kau meninggalkan dia!" Karin menunjuk kearah Hinata, "kenapa Naruto? Apa kau tidak bisa? Baiklah, aku ingin kau memilih, pilih aku yang sudah kau anggap sebagai keluarga mu yang berharga atau kau pilih wanita itu!"

Tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk memilih, antara keluarga dan... mengambang, Naruto berpikir dia menganggap Hinata sebagai apa, dia bertanya-tanya sekarang. Hinata beranjak pergi, "kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Sakura, "Naruto belum memutuskan akan memilih siapa."

"Dia akan memilih keluarga yang paling berharga Sakura!" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak," ujar Naruto, "jika kau. . ." Naruto melihat kerah Karin, "ingin aku memilih, aku akan memilih hinata."

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut sekaligus merasa sedih, sedih sekali rasanya, "kenapa kau memilih dia, bukan kah keluarga lebih penting kau bilang!"

"Memang, tapi bukan keluarga yang mencintai keluarganya dengan nafsu, tapi keluarga yang mencintai penuh dengan kasih sayang, dan itu tidak ada dalam dirimu."

"Naruto tunggu. . ."

Naruto tidak mendengarkan Karin, dia pergi dan menggandeng tangan Hinata, semua orang yang ada ditempat itu kini pergi meninggalkan Karin sendirian. Satu hari kemudian, Karin datang apartement Naruto tapi dia tidak ada, dan dia juga datang kerumah Naruto, tapi Naruto bilang kepada Kushina bahwa Naruto tidak ada dirumah, sebenarnya Karin tahu Naruto ada dirumah, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak mau bertemu dengannya, akhirnya dia pergi dan akan menuntut balas atas semua ini, dan Hinata yang menjadi sasarannya...

Berlatar belakang didalam kelas semua teman-teman sedang menunggu guru Kakashi yang tak kunjung datang untuk mengajar, "ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan guru Kakashi!" kata Sasuke, "hey Naruto ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau, kalian pergi saja.!"

"Wajahmu pucat sekali Hinata!" ujar Sakura.

"Sertinya, kau juga tidak tidur lagi yah?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sambung Hinata, "memang aku tidak tidur," Naruto mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, "ayah pergi keluar kota setelah aku dirawat dirumah sakit karena kejadian itu, dia belum pulang sampai hari ini."

"Ya ampun," ujaar Sakura, "kenapa kau memilih untuk pulang kalau ayah mu belum kembali, kenapa kau tidak menginap lebih lama lagi dirumahku Hinata!"

"Aku akan merepotkanmu, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa."

Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, dia pikir dia bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya itu dalam sekejap, batin Naruto. Bel pulang pun berbunyi, Hinata dan teman-temanya pergi keluar untuk bersenang-senang, seperti pergi ke salon dan berbelanja, mengingat besok hari libur mereka menyempatkan waktu bermain, walaupun harus pulang malam. Sudah jam delapan, waktunya mereka pulang, Hinata menolak untuk diantar pulang, jadi dia pulang sendirian. Bodoh sekali, dia bilang dia takut tempat sepi, kenapa dia jalan dari sini, batin Naruto..

Ternyata sedari tadi Naruto mengikuti kegiatan Hinata, dia khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata saat ini, disamping kakinya yang masih memar itu sakit, disisi lain dia membutuhkan seseorang, ketika akan mencapai keramaian Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan, naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja membawanya, dia membawa hinata bukan kerumahnya melainkan ke apartementnya. Tengah malam kini beranjak Hinata terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada disebuah ranjang empuk, dengan diterangi cahaya dari jendela Hinata sudah tahu kalau dia berada di apartement Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" panggil Hinata dengan perasaan takut dan suara yang tercekat, dia memanggil Naruto sekali lagi, dan Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya beranjak kearah Hinata dan duduk disampingnya, Hinata pun berhambur kepelukan Naruto, Hinata memeluknya dengan erat begitu juga dengan Naruto, "tenanglah!" ujar Naruto lembut, "kenapa kau mematikan lampunya, aku takut Naruto!"

"Disini sedang mati lampu, bukankah aku membuka tirai jendela agar cahayanya masuk."

"Itu tidak cukup,!"

"Bukankah aku ada disini,!" sambung Naruto. Hinata tahu, Naruto sangat membantu dalam hal seperti ini, dia selalu ada disaat Hinata membutuhkannya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap disini!" pinta Hinata, "temani aku tidur!"

"Yah Tidurlah!" ujar Naruto lembut.

Malam makin larut, mereka berdua tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan berpelukan erat, berbagi kehangantan satu sama lain. Ketika pagi datang, menunjukan pukul delapan tepat, mereka masih belum tebangun, tapi semenit kemudian Hinata terbangun dan tersadar bahwa ia tidur dengan miring menopangkan tubuhnya sehingga menindih sebagian tubuh Naruto. Hinata senang, ternyata Naruto benar-benar tidak pergi dan meninggalkan dia tidur sendirian, pada saat Hinata bangun untuk melihat keluar dia lupa mengunci lagi pintunya dan dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

Disisi lain, Karin yang ingin bertemu Naruto akhirnya hari ini ia akan menemuinya sekali lagi, tepat saat Hinata masuk lagi kekamar dan menaiki tempat tidur lagi dan memandangi wajah Naruto, pada saat itu Karin datang dan melihat pintu tidak terkunci, "kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci," pikir Karin, "aah mungkin dia habis keluar sebentar."

Pada saat yang tepat Hinata mulai mendekati bibir naruto dan menciumnya dengan lembut, Karin yang mulai memasuki apartemant Naruto melihat kejadian itu, dimana ia melihat Hinata mencium Naruto, pada saat itu amarah Karin semakin menjadi-jadi, dia ingin mencanik-cabik Hinata, tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat pikirnya, lalu ia beranjak pergi dan menghilang.

Ciuman itu lembut sekali, seakan tidak terasa di bibir, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Hinata melakukan hal ini pertama saat kemping dan sekarang. Naruto masih belum terbangun, bagaimana cara membangunkannya, pikir Hinata, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Hinata menciumnya sekali lagi dan itu membuat Naruto terbangun dan tersadar bahwa ia tengah dicium Hinata, Hinata terkejut dan akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Hinata, k-kau, kau menciumku?" Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab dengan tegas, "kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan semua itu?"

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Naruto berubah jadi kaku, "y-yah i-itu..." Naruto gugup, "apa kau lapar?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah aku lapar," jawab "Hinata, aku ingin makan nasi goreng!"

"akan aku buatkan, kau mandi dan ganti bajulah!"

"Ganti baju, kau punya baju perempuan?"

"Ada didalam lemari, kau pilih saja sesuka hatimu!"

Naruto pergi keluar dan membeli bahan-bahannya, sementara itu Hinata pergi ke kamar mandi, sesudah itu dia membuka lemari naruto, baju-baju Naruto dan tanpa sadar Hinata menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan mencium aroma maskulin Naruto yang tertinggal di baju-bajunya, dia melihat baju perempuan disisi lemari samping baju Naruto. Hinata mulai memilih dan memakainya dengan cepat sebelum Naruto datang.

Satu jam kemudian Naruto datang dan melihat Hinata, "Naruto, baju ini pas sekali untukku!"

"Itu aku beli sesaat setelah kau menginap di aparementku, yah aku sengaja membelinya..."

Hinata berlari kearah Naruto, dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat, Naruto yang memegang plastik berisi bahan-bahan makanan pun terjatuh ke lantai. Ketika nasi goreng telah selesai dibuat mereka menyantapnya dengan lahap, "aku kenyang sekali!" ujar Hinata, "kau mandilah, aku akan mencuci piringnya!"

Setelah selesai mencuci piring Hinata beranjak duduk di sofa dan menonton tv, HP nya berdering, "hallo, ada apa Sakura?"

"Hey Hinata, besok adalah hari peluncuran novel Jiraya, kau harus berisia-siap oke!"

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku mempersiapkan semuanya!"

"Naruto, novel jiraya besok..."

"Aku sudah tahu!" sela Naruto, Hinata tersenyum gembira, "ooh yah, bagaimana keadaan kaki mu, apa sudah baikan?"

"Mhhh sudah, tapi masih sedikit ngilu dan kalau aku berlari rasa ngilu itu terasa menyakitkan!"

Ke-esokan harinya Hinata dan Naruto pergi ke toko buku, karena terlalu awal mereka pergi ke taman dulu, dan Naruto pergi membelikan eskrim untuk Hinata, sebelum mencapai tujuannya Naruto melihat Jiraya masuk ke toko buku, dia langsung saja pergi ke toko itu tanpa memberitahu Hinata. Saat Hinata sendirian, Karin datang menemuinya, "senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini," ujar karin, bagaimana keadaan kaki dan tanganmu, apa itu kurang cukup?"

"Huh, yah kau benar ini kurang cukup!"

"Oowhh jadi begitu, baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar membuatmu merasa cukup, kau dengar. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Sesaat setelah itu Naruto datang. "Karin!" Ujar Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Naruto, syukurlah kau juga disini, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, dan menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Karin semua sudah jelas!"

Naruto menyuruh Karin untuk pergi dan jangan lagi datang di kehidupannya, Hinata terkejut, tapi yang lebih terkejut lagi Karin. "Naruto, aku mohon dengarkan aku, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu," Karin diam sejenak, "sebelum... sebelum aku pergi!" Naruto tetap tidak mendengarkan bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali, berbeda dengan Hinata. Dia tampak terkejut dengan perasaan iba dan kasihan.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata, "dia hanya ingin bicara denganmu, jadi..."

"Diamlah Hinata, aku ingin kau pergi sekarang juga Karin!" Karin pun pergi sambil meneteskan air mata, Hinata yang melihatnya pun semakin kasihan pada Karin.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Naruto, dia hanya..."

"Dia menyakitimu," sela Naruto, "mungkin sekarang dia sedang menyusun rencana untuk membalasmu!"

"Aku tidak takut kalau dia membalas ku lagi, tapi aku takut kalau dia juga berbuat sesuatu padamu!"

"Kenapa kau mengkawatirkanku, dia tidak mungkin mencelakaiku, kau bilang dia cinta padaku. Hah, mana mungkin dia melakukan itu. Justru aku mengkhawatirkan mu!" Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memegang pundaknya, tenang saja, aku akan selalu melindungimu!"

"Oh Naruto," Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, semakin lama dan semakin dalam Hinata memeluk Naruto, "terimakasih!" ujar Hinata, Naruto pun balas memeluknya, terhenyak, nyaman dan damai. Begitulah perasaan hinata saat ini. "Naruto!" panggil Hinata, mereka masih berpelukan, "ini sudah jam berapa, sepertinya semakin siang!"

"Ini jam 11..."

"Apa?" teriak Hinata, Naruto tersentak mendengar teriakan hinata, mereka melepaskan pelukannya, "novelnya!" Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berlari kerah toko, Naruto ingin memberitahu Hinata kalau dia sudah mendapatkan novelnya sewaktu tadi akan membelikan eskrim. Tapi hinata tetap menariknya. "Kau terlambat", ujar sakura, "stoknya sudah habis, dan Jiraya sudah pergi!" Hinata terlihat sedih, dia marah pada diri sendiri dan marah pada Naruto, dia marah pada Naruto karena tadi dia lama sekali membelikan eskrimnya, dan juga tadi ada Karin yang datang menghampirinya.

Ketika mereka berjalan pulang kembali ke apartement dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar Naruto, Hinata marah, "kenapa kau lama sekali membeli eskrimnya, ini semua gara-gara, kau!"

"Maafkan aku!" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak akan aku maafkan."

Ketika Hinata yang terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar Naruto, dia melihat sesuatu ditempat tidur, dan dia pun langsung menghampiri benda itu, ketika terlihat. Hinata terkejut sekaligus senang, Naruto pun masuk, dan Hinata langsung saja berhambur ke pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar, aku-aku berterima kasih sekali lagi, naruto..."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku kan pacarmu, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu!"

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata berujar, "aku akan meberikanmu dua hadiah..."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya tapi tangannya masih meraih bahu Naruto, Hinata menyusuri leher Naruto dan berlanjut memegang belakang kepalanya, lalu menariknya kedepan, dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut sekaligus nyaman, dan lebih nyaman lagi ketika Naruto melingkarkan tangan-nya di pinggang Hinata.

Ciuman yang cukup lama, membuat napas mereka terengah-engah. Namun, sebelum mereka melepaskan ciuman itu Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu disela-sela ciuman mereka yang membuat Hinata tersenyum manis, kening mereka saling bertautan, begitu juga dengan hidung mereka yang saling bersentuhan, mereka mengakhiri ciuman-nya, "itu hadiah yang pertama," ujar Hinata, mata mereka saling berpandangan. Pemandangan yang sangat romantis, "aku akan membuatkan mu ramen, sebagai hadiah yang kedua dan sebagai tanda terimakasih."

Hinata tidak ingin pulang kerumah, tapi Naruto memaksanya, Naruto tidak mau membuat ayah Hinata khawatir karena tidak ada dirumah. Ketika sudah mencapai pintu depan rumah hinata, "aku tidak yakin kalau ayah sudah pulang."

"Dia pasti ada didalam!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!" Hinata menarik paksa Naruto untuk masuk kerumahnya, pada saat akan membukakan pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang tak lain adalah sang tuan rumah Hyuga Hiashi, "ayah, aku kira ayah belum pulang!"

"Ayah sudah ada disini sejak pagi, tapi kamu tidak ada dan..." hiashi melihat Hinata memegang tangan seseorang, "dia pasti... kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu!"

Mereka kini sudah duduk diruang tamu, dengan Hinata yang juga sudah kembali dari dapur mengambilkan minum, "nah naruto, coba jelaskan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau memacari putriku!"

"Emm, maafkan saya sebelumnya karena tidak memberitahu anda, itu karena setiap kali saya datang kesini, anda selalu tidak ada!"

"Kau berkata jujur sekali nak."

"Oh maafkan saya kalau..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa!" Hinata yang melihat Naruto gugup hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan tawanya.

"Tapi saya berjanji, saya akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Hinata," Naruto melirik Hinata, mereka bertemu pandang, "saya benar-benar berjanji!"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu nak!"

Tak selang berapa lama hiashi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, "kau yakin, berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungiku?" Hinata tertawa.

"Hey kenapa kau tertawa, ini tidak lucu, aku hampir kena serangan jantung tadi berhadapan dengan ayah mu!" Hinata semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan mulai rileks kembali.

"Tapi Naruto, kita masih berpura-pura pacaran kan?" tanya Hinata hampir seperti berbisik.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto. Mereka saling menatap, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama-sama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setelah pulang sekolah Hinata berpikir untuk berkungjung kerumah Naruto, saat perseteruannya dengan Karin waktu itu, yang menyebabkan Naruto dan Hinata renggang, dia tidak pernah lagi berkunjung kerumah Naruto. Pada saat itu, Kushina khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, dan penyebab kenapa dia tidak pernah lagi berkunjung. Hinata memencet bel rumah dan pintu pun terbuka menampakan seseorang yang jarang ditemuinya.

"Kak Menma," Hinata terkejut dan dia langsung memeluk Menma.

"Wow, senang sekali aku dipeluk gadis cantik." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Terakhir kali bertemu, Hinata sudah lupa, "dari mana saja kak Menma? Hmmzz tidak rindu dengan ku yah?"

"Tentu saja aku rindu denganmu, ayo masuk!"

Hinata melihat Kushina tengah memasak didapur, sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Konohamaru, mungkin sedang sekolah, pikir Hinata. "Ibu!" panggil Hinata, Kushina menoleh kerah Hinata dan dia terkejut sekaligus senang dan gembira dengan kedatangan Hinata, mereka saling berpelukan dan melepas rindu.

Ketika melepaskan pelukan perut Hinata berbunyi hingga terdengar oleh Kushina, Kushina langsung mendudukkan Hinata dan memberikan makanana kesukaannya, "kau suka, kau beruntung sekali kemari hari ini, ibu sudah mendapatkan firasat kalau kau akan datang kemari, jadi ibu memasak makanan kesukaanmu.

"Ibu baik sekali, terima kasih!"

Setelah selesai makan Hinata membantu mencuci piring, sedangkan Kushina memasak sesuatu untuk Naruto, "kau yakin Hinata?"

"Tentu saja ibu, aku yang akan mengantarkan makanan itu pada Naruto.

"Hemzz tapi sebentar lagi dia juga kesini!"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus cepat-cepat kesana."

Setelah selesai, Hinata bergegas ke apartement Naruto, ketika ditengah jalan ternyata Hinata melihat Naruto menuju rumahnya, dia melambaikan tangan pada Naruto, dan Naruto pun melihat hinata melambaikan tangannya, "Hinata, mau kemana dia..." tepat pada saat itu ternyata Karin tengah melihat mereka berdua dari dalam mobil, Karin semakin gencar, dia panas kalau melihat Hinata, terlintas dipikirannya untuk menabrak Hinata.

Ketika pikirannya itu menyerangnya Karin tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya, akhirnya dia mulai melajukan mobilnya sekencang mungkin, kearah Hinata. Naruto yang melihat mobil melaju dengan kencang kerah Hinata bergegas untuk menjangkau Hinata, dia terus berlari, hal itu membuat Hinata bingung, "kenapa Naruto berlari," batin Hinata Dia tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang melaju kerahnya, ketika melihat kearah samping, Hinata tersadar kalau ada mobil yang melaju kencang kerahnya, Hinata berteriak ketika mobil itu semakin dekat, dia menutup mata.. tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sakit karena terdorong, buka terdorong oleh mobil, batin Hinata, tapi apa?

Ketika dia membuka mata, dia terkejut karena yang tertabrak mobil bukanlah dirinya, akan tetapi Naruto. Naruto menyelamatkannya, tapi Naruto juga yang terluka karenanya, air mata Hinata mengalir deras, Hinata mendekati Naruto, menempatakan kepala Naruto dipangkuannya, darahnya mengalir dari kepala dan mulutnya, Hinata menangis, "Naruto!" teriak Hinata histeris, semua orang datang dan mengerubungi, seseorang memanggil ambulance, dan seseorang menenangkan Hinata.

"Aku melihatnya, dia kabur!" ujar salah seorang saksi, "dia berambut merah panjang." Hinata terkejut, itu karin, batin Hinata marah, kau tidak akan termaafkan, tidak akan. Ambulance datang dan langsung membawa Naruto ke ruang UGD.

Hinata menelfon Kushina, "ibu," sambil menagis, Hinata tak mamapu mengucapkannya, "Naruto. . ."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Kushina, "kenapa kau menangis, Naruto menjahilimu? Katakan hinata!"

"Naruto," hiks,hiks, "Naruto kecelakaan ibu!"

"Apa?" Kushina bergumam lirih

Kini mereka bergergas ke rumah sakit dan mendapati Hinata tengah duduk menangis sejadi-jadinya, "Hinata!" panggil Kushina lirih dan sambil menangis, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu ini semua salahku, dia berlari menyelamatkanku dari mobil itu, hiks,hiks, dan dia yang tertabrak, bukan aku, kenapa harus dia ibu, kenapa?"

"Ini buka salahmu Hinata, jangan salahkan dirimu!"

"Ibu!" panggil Menma, "itu dokternya!"

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto melemparkan tangan karin, dan dia memandang karin dengan tatapan membunuh, "kau sudah berubah sekarang, apa yang terjadi dengan mu, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini karin, kukira kau orang yang baik, tapi ternyata aku salah, "tidak naruto, kau salah paham, "salah paham kau bilang, sela sakura, apakah kau akan menyangkal, kalau kau pernah mengancam kami, dan kau melukai hinata dengan memukul kaki dan tangannya, dan sekarang kau akan menampar dia "apa, dia mengencam kalian, ujar sasuke, "yaah dia mengancam kami, sambung ino. Seakan karin jatuh dari jurang, kini ia terpojok, dia tidak tahu harus membuat alasan apa lagi agar naruto percaya, "kejam sekali, ujar sai.

Naruto marah, dia benar-benar marah, "kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Tanya naruto, "karena dia mencintaimu, sambung hinata, setelah sekian lama akhirnya hinata mampu membongkar hal itu, "dia tidak mau kalau kita berpacaran, dia ingin memisahkan kita, tapi dia benar-benar jahat, dia boleh saja mencelakai ku tapi tidak boleh menyentuh teman-temanku, kau tahu naruto? Itu sama saja aku menambah daftar ketakutan terbesarku...naruto merasa sedih sekarang, dia akan melakukan apapun agar hinata menghilangkan rasa takutnya, tapi dia hanya bisa menambah daftar ketakutan hinata, sekarang dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"kau harus melakukan sesuatu naruto, ujar sakura, "yah, jangan biarkan wanita ini semakin menjadi-jadi, sambung ino..."naruto, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin selalu ada didekatmu, aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak mau kau pergi dari sisiku, hanya itu yang aku mau, "bukankah kau sudah ku anggap sebagai keluargaku, ujar naruto, keluarga lebih berharga dari pada apapun, apa itu tidak cukup? "tidak, bentak karin, itu tidak cukup, aku juga ingin kau mencintaiku, dan aku ingin kau meninggalkan dia, karin menunjuk kearah hinata..kenapa naruto? Apa kau tidak bisa? Baiklah, aku ingin kau memilih, pilih aku yang sudah kau anggap sebagai keluargamu yang berharga atau kau pilih wanita itu!

Tidak mudah bagi naruto untuk memilih, antara keluarga dan...mengambang, naruto berpikir dia menganggap hinata sebagai apa, dia bertanya-tanya sekarang! Hinata beranjak pergi, "kau mau kemana hinata, tanya sakura, naruto belum memutuskan akan memilih siapa, "dia akan memilih keluarga yang paling berharga sakura, ujar hinata.."tidak, ujar naruto, jika kau, naruto melihat kerah karin, ingin aku memilih, aku akan memilih hinata..."apa? hinata terkejut sekaligus merasa sedih, sedih sekali rasanya, "kenapa kau memilih dia, bukan kah keluarga lebih penting kau bilang, "memang, smabung naruto, tapi bukan keluarga yang mencintai keluarganya dengan nafsu, tapi keluarga yang mencintai penuh dengan kasih sayang, dan itu tidak ada dalam dirimu..."naruto tunggu..

Naruto tidak mendengarkan karin, dia pergi dan menggandeng tangan hinata, semua orang yang ada ditempat itu kini pergi meninggalkan karin sendirian...satu hari kemudian, karin datang apartement naruto tapi dia tidak ada, dan dia juga datang kerumah naruto, tapi naruto bilang kepada kushina bahwa naruto tidak ada dirumah, sebenarnya karin tahu naruto ada dirumah, tapi sepertinya naruto tidak mau bertemu dengannya, akhirnya dia pergi dan akan menuntut balas atas semua ini, dan hinata yang menjadi sasarannya...

Berlatar belakang didalam kelas semua teman-teman sedang menunggu kakashi-sensei yang tak kunjung datang untuk mengajar, "ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kakashi-sensei, sasuke, hey naruto ayo kita ke kantin, ajak sasuke, "aku tidak mau, kalian pergi saja.. "wajahmu pucat sekali hinata, ujar sakura, 'dan sepertinya, kau juga tidak tidur lagi yah, tanya ino.."aku tidak apa-apa, sambung hinata, memang aku tidak tidur, naruto mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, "tou-san pergi keluar kota setelah aku dirawat dirumah sakit karena kejadian itu, dia belum pulang sampai hari ini, "ya ampun, ujaar sakura, kenapa kau memilih untuk pulang kalau tou-sanmu belum kembali, kenapa kau tidak menginap lebih lama lagi dirumahku hinata, "aku akan merepotkanmu, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa..

Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, dia pikir dia bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya itu dalam sekejap, batin naruto...bel pulang pun berbunyi, hinata dan teman-temanya pergi keluar untuk bersenang-senang, seperti pergi ke salon dan berbelanja, mengingat besok hari libur mereka menyempatkan waktu bermain, walaupun harus pulang malam. Sudah jam delapan! waktunya mereka pulang, hinata menolak untuk diantar pulang, jadi dia pulang sendirian. Bodoh sekali, dia bilang dia takut tempat sepi, kenapa dia jalan dari sini, batin naruto..

Ternyata sedari tadi naruto mengikuti kegiatan hinata, dia khawatir dengan kondisi hinata saat ini, disamping kakinya yang masih memar itu sakit, disisi lain dia membutuhkan seseorang, ketika akan mencapai keramaian hinata tiba-tiba pingsan, naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja membawanya, dia membawa hinata bukan kerumahnya melainkan ke apartementnya. Tengah malam kini beranjak hinata terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada disebuah ranjang empuk, dengan diterangi cahaya dari jendela hinata sudah tahu kalau dia berada di apartement naruto.

"n-naruto, panggul hinata dengan perasaan takut dan suara yang tercekat, dia memanggil naruto sekali lagi, dan naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya beranjak kearah hinata dan duduk disampingnya, hinata pun berhambur kepelukan naruto, hinata memeluknya dengan erat begitu juga dengan naruto, "tenanglah, ujar naruto lembut, "kenapa kau memetikan lampunya, aku takut naruto, "disini sedang mati lampu,a bukankah aku membuka tirai jendela agar cahayanya masuk, "itu tidak cukup, "bukankah aku ada disini, sambung naruto.., hinata tahu, naruto sangat membantu dalam hal seperti ini, dia selalu ada disaat hinata membutuhkannya.

"aku ingin kau tetap disini, pinta hinata, temani aku tidur, "yah..ujar naruto lembut. Malam makin larut, mereka berdua tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan berpelukan erat, berbagi kehangantan satu sama lain. Ketika padi datang, menunjukan pukul delapan tepat, mereka masih belum tebangun, tapi semenit kemudian hinata terbangun dan tersadar bahwa ia tidur dengan miring menopangkan tubuhnya sehingga menindih sebagian tubuh naruto. Hinata senang, ternyata naruto benar-benar tidak pergi dan meninggalkan dia tidur sendirian, pada saat hinata bangun untuk melihat keluar dia lupa mengunci lagi pintunya dan dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Disisi lain, karin yang ingin bertemu naruto akhirnya hari ini ia akan menemuinya sekali lagi, tepat saat hinata masuk lagi kekamar dan menaiki tempat tidur lagi dan memandangi wajah naruto, pada saat itu karin datang dan melihat pintu tidak terkunci, "kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci, pikir karin, aah mungkin dia habis keluar sebentar. Pada saat yang tepat hinata mulai mendekati bibir naruto dan menciumnya dengan lembut, karin yang mulai memasuki apartemant naruto melihat kejadian itu, dimana ia melihat hinata mencium naruto, pada saat itu amarah karin semakin menjadi-jadi, dia ingin mencanik-cabik hinata, tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat pikirnya, lalu ia beranjak pergi dan menghilang.

Ciuman itu lembut sekali, seakan tidak terasa di bibir, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya hinata melakukan hal ini pertama saat kemping dan sekarang...naruto masih belum terbangun, bagaimana cara membangunkannya, pikir hinata, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi hinata menciumnya sekali lagi dan itu membuat naruto terbangun dan tersadar bahwa ia tengah dicium hinata, hinata terkejut dan akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman itu..."hinata, ujar naruto, k-kau, kau menciumku, hinata tidak menjawab, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab dengan tegas, "kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan semua itu...mendengar pernyataan tersebut naruto berubah jadi kaku, "y-yah i-itu..naruto gugup, "apa kau lapar? Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"y-yah aku lapar, jawab hinata, aku ingin makan bento, "akan aku buatkan, kau mandi dan ganti bajulah, "ganti baju, kau punya baju perempuan? "ada didalam lemari, kau pilih saja sesuka hatimu..naruto pergi keluar dan membeli bahan-bahannya, sementara itu hinata pergi ke kamar mandi, sesudah itu dia membuka lemari naruto, baju-baju naruto dan tanpa sadar hinata menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan mencium aroma maskulin naruto yang tertinggal di baju-bajunya, dia melihat baju perempuan disisi lemari samping baju naruto. Hinata mulai memilih dan memakainya dengan cepat sebelum naruto datang.

Satu jam kemudian naruto datang dan melihat hinata, "naruto, ujar hinata, baju ini pas sekali untukku, kau..."itu aku beli sesaat setelah kau menginap diaparementku, yah aku sengaja membelinya...hinata berlari kearah naruto, dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat, naruto yang memegang plastik berisi bahan-bahan makanan pun terjatuh kelantai. Ketika bento telah selesai dibuat mereka menyantapnya dengan lahap, "aku kenyang sekali, ujar hinata, kau mandilah, aku akan mencuci piringnya...setelah selesai mencuci piring hinata beranjak duduk di sofa dan menonton tv, HP nya berdering, "moshi-moshi, ada apa sakura, "hey hinata, besok adalah hari peluncuran novel jiraya, kau harus berisia-siap oke, "benarkah, kalau begitu aku mempersiapkan semuanya..saat telfon tertutup naruto melangkah keluar.

"naruto, novel jiraya besok...'aku sudah tahu, sela naruto, hinata tersenyum gembira, "ooh yah, sambung naruto, bagaimana keadaan kaki mu, apa sudah baikan? "mhhh sudah, tapi masih sedikit ngilu dan kalau aku berlari rasa ngilu itu terasa menyakitkan... ke-esokan harinya hinata dan naruto pergi ke toko buku, karena terlalu awal mereka pergi ketaman dulu, dan naruto pergi membelikan eskrim untuk hinata, sebelum mencapai tujuannya naruto melihat jiraya masuk ketoko buku, dia langsung saja pergi ke toko itu tanpa memberitahu hinata...saat hinata sendirian, karin datang menemuinya, "senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini, ujar karin, bagaimana keadaan kaki dan tanganmu, apa itu kurang cukup? "hah, cetus hinata, yah kau benar ini kurang cukup, "oowhh jadi begitu, baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar membuatmu merasa cukup, kau dengar! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Sesaat setelah itu naruto datang.

"karin! Ujar naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini? "naruto, mulai karin, syukurlah kau juga disini, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, dan menjelaskan semuanya, "tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi karin semua sudah jelas...naruto menyuruh karin untuk pergi dan jangan lagi datang dikehidupannya, hinata terkejut, tapi yang lebih terkejut lagi karin. "naruto, lanjt karin, aku mohon dengarkan aku, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, karin diam sejenak, sebelum...sebelum aku pergi! Naruto tetap tidak mendengarkan bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali, berbeda dengan hinata. Dia tampak terkejut dengan perasaan iba dan kasihan.

"naruto, panggil hinata, dia hanya ingin bicara denganmu, jadi..."diamlah hinata, sela naruto, aku ingin kau pergi sekarang juga, mengarah pada karin. Karin pun pergi sambil meneteskan air mata, hinata yang melihatnya pun semakin kasihan pada karin..."kenapa kau lakukan ini naruto, dia hanya..."dia menyakitimu, sela naruto, mungkin sekarang dia sedang menyusun rencana untuk membalasmu, "aku tidak takut kalau dia membalas ku lagi, tapi aku takut kalau dia juga berbuat sesuatu padamu, "kenapa kau mengkawatirkanku, dia tidak mungkin mencelakaiku, kau bilang dia cinta padaku. Hah, mana mungkin dia melakukan itu. Justru aku mengkhawatirkan mu, naruto mendekati hinata dan memegang pundaknya, tenang saja, aku akan selalu melindungimu..

"oh naruto, hinata memeluk naruto erat, semakin lama dan semakin dalam hinata memeluk naruto, "terimakasih, ujar hinata, naruto pun balas memeluknya...terhenyak, nyaman dan damai. Begitulah perasaan hinata saat ini..."naruto, panggil hinata, mereka masih berpelukan, ini sudah jam berapa, spertinya semakin siang, "ini jam 11..."apa? teriak hinata, naruto tersentak mendengar teriakan hinata, mereka melepaskan pelukannya, "novelnya...hinata menggandeng tangan naruto dan berlari kerah toko, naruto ingin memberitahu hinata kalau dia sudah mendapatkan novelnya sewaktu tadi akan membelikan eskrim. Tapi hinata tetap menariknya.

"kau terlambat, ujar sakura, stoknya sudah habis, dan jiraya-sama sudah pergi...

Hinata terlihat sedih, dia marah pada diri sendiri dan marah pada naruto, dia marah pada naruto karena tadi dia lama sekali membelikan eskrimnya, dan juga tadi ada karin yang datang menghampirinya. Ketika mereka berjalan pulang kembali keapartement dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar naruto, hinata marah.."kenapa kau lama sekali membeli eskrimnya, ini semua gara-gara, kau! "maafkan aku, ujar naruto, "tidak akan aku maafkan..ketika hinata yang terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar naruto, dia melihat sesuatu ditempat tidur, dan dia pun langsung menghampiri benda itu, ketika terlihat. Hinata terkejut sekaligus senang, naruto pun masuk, dan hinata langsung saja berhambur ke pelukannya.

"aku benar-benar, sambil menangis, aku-aku berterima kasih sekali lagi, naruto.."kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, sambung naruto, aku kan pacarmu, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu..mendengar hal itu, hinata berujar, "aku akan meberikanmu dua hadiah...hinata melepaskan pelukannya tapi tangannya masih meraih bahu naruto, hinata menyusuri leher naruto dan berlanjut memegang belakang kepalanya, lalu menariknya kedepan, dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir naruto. Hal itu membuat naruto terkejut sekaligus nyaman, dan lebih nyaman lagi ketika naruto melingkarkan tangan-nya di pinggang hinata. Ciman yang cukup lama, membuat napas mereka terengah-engah. Namun, sebelum mereka melepaskan ciuman itu naruto menggumamkan sesuatu disela-sela ciuman mereka yang membuat hinata tersenyum manis, kening mereka saling bertautan, begitu juga dengan hidung mereka yang saling bersentuhan, mereka mengakhiri ciuman-nya, "itu hadiah yang pertama, ujar hinata... mata mereka saling berpandangan. Pemandangan yang sangat romantis! "aku akan membuatkan mu ramen, sebagai hadiah yang kedua dan sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Hinata tidak ingin pulang kerumah, tapi naruto memaksanya, naruto tidak mau membuat ayah hinata khawatir karena tidak ada dirumah. Ketika sudah mencapai pintu depan rumah hinata, "aku tidak yakin kalau tou-san sudah pulang, "dia pasti ada didalam, "kalau begitu ayo kita masuk, hinata menarik paksa naruto untuk masuk kerumahnya, pada saat akan membukakan pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang tak lain adalah sang tuan rumah hyuga hiashi'..."tou-san, ujar hinata, aku kira tou-san belum pulang, "tou-san sudah ada disini sejak pagi, tapi kamu tidak ada dan...hiashi melihat hinata memegang tangan seseorang, "dia pasti...kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu!

Mereka kini sudah duduk diruang tamu, dengan hinata yang juga sudah kembali dari dapur mengambilkan minum, "nah naruto, coba jelaskan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau memacari putriku, "eeh a-ano, naruto gugup, tapi dia memberanikan dirinya, maafkan saya sebelumnya karena tidak memberitahu anda, itu karena setiap kali saya datang kesini, ada selalu tidak ada, "kau berkata jujur sekali nak, "oh maafkan saya kalau..."sudah tidak apa-apa, hinata yang melihat naruto gugup hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan tawanya.

"tapi saya berjanji, saya akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi hinata, naruto melirik hinata, mereka bertemu pandang, saya benar-benar berjanji.."baiklah, ujar hiashi, aku percaya padamu nak...tak selang berapa lama hiashi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, "kau yakin, uja hinata, berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungiku, hinata tertawa.."hey kenapa kau tertawa, ini tidak lucu, aku hampir kena serangan jantung tadi berhadapan dengan tou-sanmu, hinata semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan mulai rileks kembali, "tapi naruto, kita masih berpura-pura pacaran kan, tanya hinata hampir seperti berbisik, "tentu saja, jawab naruto! Mereka saling menatap, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama-sama...

Setelah pulang sekolah hinata berpikir untuk berkungjung kerumah naruto, saat perseteruannya dengan karin waktu itu, yang menyebabkan naruto dan hinata renggang, dia tidak pernah lagi berkunjung kerumah naruto. Pada saat itu, kushina khawatir dengan keadaan hinata, dan penyebab kenapa dia tidak pernah lagi berkunjung. Hinata memencet bel rumah dan pintu pun terbuka menampakan seseorang yang jarang ditemuinya, "menma nee-san, hinata terkejut dan dia langsung memeluk menma, "wow, senang sekali aku dipeluk gadis cantik, hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Terakhir kali bertemu, hinata sudah lupa, "dari mana saja menma nee-san? Hmmzz tidak kangen dengan ku yah, "tentu saja aku kangen denganmu, ayo masuk!

Hinata melihat kushina tengah memasak didapur, sedari tadi dia tidak melihat konohamaru, mungkin sedang sekolah, pikir hinata. "kaa-san, panggil hinata, kushina menoleh kerah hinata dan dia terkejut sekaligus senang dan gembira dengan kedatangan hinata, mereka saling berpelukan dan melepas rindu..ketika melepaskan pelukan perut hinata berbunyi hingga terdengar oleh kushina, kushina langsung mendudukkan hinata dan memberikan makanana kesukaannya, "kau suka, ujar kushina, kau beruntung sekali kemari hari ini, kaa-san sudah mendapatkan firasat kalau kau akan datang kemari, jadi kaa-san memasak makanan kesukaanmu, "kaa-san baik sekali, terima kasih!

Setelah selesai makan hinata membantu mencuci piring, sedangkan kushina memasak sesuatu untuk naruto, "kau yakin hinata-chan, "tentu saja kaa-san, aku yang akan mengantarkan makanan itu pada naruto, "hemzz tapi sebentar lagi dia juga kesini, "kalau begitu, aku harus cepat-cepat kesana..setelah selesai, hinata bergegas ke apartement naruto, ketika ditengah jalan ternyata hinata melihat naruto menuju rumahnya, dia melambaikan tangan pada naruto, dan naruto pun melihat hinata melambaikan tangannya, "hinata, mau kemana dia... tepat pada saat itu ternyata karin tengah melihat mereka berdua dari dalam mobil, karin semakin gencar, dia panas kalau melihat hinata, terlintas dipikirannya untuk menabrak hinata!

Ketika pikirannya itu menyerangnya karin tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya, akhirnya dia mulai melajukan mobilnya sekencang mungkin, kearah hinata...naruto yang melihat mobil melaju dengan kencang kerah hinata bergegas untuk menjangkau hinata, dia terus berlari, hal itu membuat hinata bingung, "kenapa narut berlari, batin hinata..dia tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang melaju kerahnya, ketika melihat kearah samping, hinata tersadar kalau ada mobil yang melaju kencang kerahnya, hinata berteriak ketika mobil itu semakin dekat, dia menutup mata.. tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sakit karena terdorong, buka terdorong oleh mobil, batin hinata, tapi apa?

Keika dia membuka mata, dia terkejut karena yang tertabrak mobil bukanlah dirinya, akan tetapi naruto. Naruto menyelamatkannya, tapi naruto juga yang terluka karenanya, air mata hinata mengalir deras, hinata mendekati naruto, menempatakan kepala naruto dipangkuannya, darahnya mengalir dari kepala dan mulutnya, hinata menangis, "narutoooo, teriak hinata histeris, semua orang datang dan mengerubungi, seseorang memanggil ambulance, dan seseorang menenangkan hinata.."aku melihatnya, dia kabur, ujar salah seorang saksi, dia berambut merah panjang. Hinata terkejut, itu karin, batin hinata marah, kau tidak akan termaafkan, tidak akan! Ambulance datang dan langsung membawa naruto keruang UGD.

hinata menelfon kushina, "kaa-san, sambil menagis, hinata tak mamapu mengucapkannya, naruto! "ada dengan naruto, tanya kushina, kenapa kau menangis, naruto menjahilimu? Katakan hinata, "naruto, hiks,hiks, naruto kecelakaan kaa-san, "apa? Kushina bergumam lirih... kini mereka bergergas kerumah sakit dan mendapati hinata tengah duduk menangis sejadi-jadinya, "hinata-chan, panggil kushina lirih dan sambil menangis, apa yang terjadi? "kaa-san ini semua salahku, dia berlari menyelamatkanku dari mobil itu, hiks,hiks, dan dia yang tertabrak, bukan aku, kenapa harus dia kaa-san, kenapa? "ini buka salahmu hinata-chan, jangan salahkan dirimu, "kaa-san, panggil menma, itu dokternya, tunjuk menma!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"dia masih kritis! Pukulan berat bagi hinata dan keluarga naruto yang mendengar kabar itu, dia tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya, dia butuh tempat sepi untuk mengeluarkan semua emosinya dan semua air matanya, jika naruto ada, batin hinata, dia pasti menghiburku. Tapi justru dia yang membuat hinata menangis, karena mengkhawatirkan naruto yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya. "hinata, ada yang memanggilnya, hinata berbalik dan dia melihat sakura, ino dan teman-temannya yang lain, "dia akan baik-baik saja, ujar ino, kau jangan menangis lagi, "mari kita berdo'a untuk keselamatannya, ujar sakura...

Sudah tiga hari naruto dirumah sakit dan dia belum sadar-sadar juga, semua teman-teman hinata sudah lelah, mereka tidak mencoba menghiburnya lagi. Mana mungkin dia bisa terhibur, kalau berita bahwa naruto sudah melalui masa kritisnya, mungkin itu bisa membuat hinata sedikit senang, tapi ini percuma, "kau menyebalkan, ujar shion yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disamping hinata, "disaat seperti ini, seharusnya aku yang lebih sedih, tapi aku kalah denganmu, justru sebaliknya kau yang lebih sedih, "shion, panggil hinata heran, kau? "apa, kau heran yah? Sama, aku juga heran hinata, kenapa aku bisa sedekat ini dengan mu, ini aneh sekali..."tapi aku sadar hinata, kau memang berhak lebih sedih dari pada aku, karena aku tahu, aku tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan naruto, sampai kapanpun, kau tahu? Aku suda menyerah.

Shion panjang lebar berbicara dengan hinata, sementara hinata berantusias mendengarkan semua apapun yang diucapkan shion, "bukan maksudku untuk merebut naruto darimu... hinata menggantung kata-katanya, mana mungkin dia memberitahu shion kalau dia dan naruto hanya berpura-pura pacaran, dia harus punya alasan, "kau tahu shion, cinta tak mungkin bisa dipaksakan, aku minta maaf karena telah menyakiti hatimu, aku minta maaf, "tidak, sela shion, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf hinata, aku yang seharusnya menyadari hal ini sejak awal, bahwa naruto tidak sama sekali menganggapku ada, dia selalu menghindariku, "kau salah, sambung hinata, naruto menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman, bukan seseorang yang dihindari, kau tahu? Dia pernah berkata, kalau saja shion menganggapku teman sama seperti yang lain, mungkin aku tidak akan menghindarinya setiap hari, dia bilang begitu shion...

"benarkah? Tanya shion penuh harap, "iyah, dia bilang seperti itu, "kalau begitu, shion berdiri dan dengan mantap ia berkata, "aku akan menjadi teman baiknya, kau setuju hinata? "iyah, aku setuju... ini hebat sekali, pikir hinata, kalau dia tahu shion sudah berubah dan menganggapnya teman pasti naruto senang dan tak akan menghindari shion dan berlari-lari lagi ketika melihatnya. Hari ketujuh hinata masih tetap murung dan tak banyak berbicara, teman-teman mereka masih tetap mema'luminya, saat pulang sekolah hinata akan mampir ke rumah sakit menjenguk naruto, setiap hari dia selalu menjenguk naruto, tapi kabar baik belum juga muncul. Ketika dia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang naruto, dia memandangi naruto dengan balutan perban di kepala dan melingkar diwajahnya sedikit menutupi hidungnya, seperti mumi, pikit hinata, sekarang dia tersenyum didalam hati..

Sambil memandangi naruto, hinata mendengar pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang!

Hinata terkejut, seseorang yang tidak asing lagi yang selalu membuat onar bagi dirinya, "gaara, sahut hinata, mereka kini duduk disofa dan mengobrol mengenai keadaan naruto, "aku kesini bukan hanya untuk menjenguk naruto, tapi aku juga ingin mangajukan lamaran, "apa? Hinata kaget, lamaran apa maksudmu gaara? "jangan terkejut seperti itu, ujar gaara, aku melamar untuk menjadi sahabat mu...jantung hinata hampir copot, tapi ketika hinata mendengar semua itu, hatinya tenang sekarang, "salah kau sendiri, mulai hinata, aku selalu menganggapmu teman, tapi kau meminta lebih, kalau saja sedari dulu kau menganggapku teman, pasti sekarang kita sudah menjadi seorang sahabat baik, dan bukannya seperti ini!

"aku tahu, aku memang salah, maafkan aku hinata, "tentu saja aku memaafkanmu gaara, sekarang, kita berteman, hinata mengangkat jari kelingkingnya pertanda janji, dan gaara menyatukan jarinya dengan jari hinata, "aku berjanji menjadi teman yang baik, ujar gaara, teman yang selalu ada disetiap kau membuthkan bantuan. Hinata tersenyum, dia melihat pastel yang dibawa gaara untuk naruto, "aku akan menaruhnya di sana, ujar hinata, dia berlalu dan berhenti dihadapan naruto, jari-jari naruto mulai bergerak, "naruto, gumam hinata, gaara tolong panggilkan dokter..gaara bingung kenapa tiba-tiba hinata menyuruhnya memanggil dokter, tapi seketika itu dokter datang dan memeriksa naruto. "selamat, dia sudah berhasil melalui masa kritisnya...hinata senang, begitu juga dengan gaara, "besok pasti dia sudah sadar, ujar dokter... hinata berterima kasih kepada dokter sebelum dokter itu pergi, sekarang dia mengabari keluarga naruto. Mereka semua bersyukur karena naruto sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

Ke-esokan paginya pada hari libur, semua keluarga dan teman-temannya menjenguk naruto, begitu juga dengan shion dan gaara. Keluarga naruto yang lebih dulu masuk, "kenapa kau belum sadar juga naruto, kaa-san benar –benar khawatir padamu, "dia anak yang kuat, ujar minato... ketika mereka memandang wajah naruto, konohamaru malah melihat jari-jari kakanya mulai bergerak-gerak, "nee-chan, sahut konohamaru..minato, kushina, dan menma melihat nya juga, seketika itu mata naruto yang sebiru laut memancarkan kilaunya, "dia sudah sadar, gumam kushina..kushina memeluk naruto dan berkata panjang lebar karena senang, begitu juga dengan minato dan menma yang bergantian memeluknya.

"sudah-sudah, ujar kushina, ini sudah lama sekali kita berada didalam, sekarang ayo menma cepat panggil teman-temanya... setelah mereka keluar, kini gantian teman-teman naruto yang masuk kedalam, "woow kau seperti mumi sobat, ujar sasuke, "bagaimana keadaanmu? Tanya shikamaru, "aku baik-baik saja...gaara dan shion maju agar naruto melihatnya, "kalian? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku koma, "kau benar, ujar gaara, "sesuatu yang menakjubkan, sahut shion..."selama tujuh hari kau koma, ujar sakura, apa kau tidak lelah hah? "kau seharusnya bersyukur aku sadar, kau malah memarahiku, "kau ini, sahut ino, dia kan memang seperti itu..."chouji, setidaknya kau menwarkan kerpikmu itu pada naruto, ujar kiba, "aaaah mana mungkin dia menawarkannya, ujar lee, coba-coba menyentuhnya saja kau akan kehilangan nyawa...

Semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara naruto melirik kesana kesini, seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya tidak ada diantara teman-temannya. Sementara itu, "kenapa kau tidak masuk hinata-chan, "nanti saja setelah teman-teman keluar aku akan masuk kaa-san, aku ingin..."iyah, kaa-san mengerti, kau pasti sangat merindukannya, dia juga pasti rindu padamu, haaaah, baiklah kalau begitu kaa-san pulang dulu yah, kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, "oke adik ipar, sahut menma, kakak iparmu pergi dulu...hinata tersenyum, kushina dan minato hanya menggeleng kepala dan tersenyum lebar sambil merasa malu.. "jangan pikrkan omongan menma, ujar minato, dia hanya bercanda, tapi paman menganggapnya serius...minato berlalu menyusul kushina dan menma, ya ampun, mereka benar-benar keluarga yang menyenangkan, pikir hinata. Ketika semua teman-temannya pergi dan berpamitan dengan hinata, dia mulai membuka pintu!

"hinata, gumam naruto, dia sangat merindukan sosok itu, yang selalu terbayang-bayang saat dia koma. Hinata berlalu dari pintu dan mendekati naruto dengan berlari kecil, dia langsung memeluk naruto erat yang tengah duduk ditempat tidurnya, hinata menangis haru, semua beban yang selama ini terpendam kini sudah sirna. "aku sedih melihat kau terbaring disini, seharusnya yang terbaring disini bukanlah kau, tapi aku, aku selalu merindukanmu setiap malam, memikirkan keadaanmu, tou-san sangat khawatir kepadaku karena aku jarang makan, dia tahu kalau aku memikirkanmu, dia tahu kalau kau yang aku rindukan, dia..dia..sayang padaku, dan aku sayang padamu...

"kau seharusnya tidak membuat tou-san mu khawatir, aku tahu dia menyayangimu, _dan aku juga menyayangimu.._ batin naruto... hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia terduduk di samping naruto, naruto memegang tangan hinata, "jangan menangis lagi, lihat aku sudah sadar..naruto menghapus air mata hinata. Hinata tersenyum manis, "aku rindu dengan senyum mu itu, ujar naruto, aaaah rasanya rindu sekali aku ingin sekolah...hinata memeluk naruto lagi! Ke-esokan harinya hinata datang lagi kerumah sakit membawakan makan siang untuk naruto, ketika dia membuka pintu ternyata ada karin didalamnya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini, ujar hinata marah, "aku hanya ingin menjenguknya, "apa kau tidak malu hah, mencoba menabraku, dan sekarang kau datang kepada orang yang telah kau tabrak, dan itu bukan aku, melainkan seseorang yang menganggap dirimu sebagai sahabatnya apa kau..."cukup hinata, sela karin!

"ada apa ini? Naruto terbangun karena mendengar keributan, "bagus, naruto sudah bangun, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada naruto... "aku bilang cukup, bentak karin, kau tidak perlu memberitahunya, "memberitahu apa? Hinata, jelaskan padaku, naruto penasaran dengan mereka berdua, "aku yang memberitahunya, sahut karin, aku- aku mencoba menabrak hinata, naruto terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kau naruto, kau malah mengorbankan dirimu demi dia... "kau benar-benar jahat karin, ujar naruto, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, "iyah, aku akan pergi naruto. Tapi setidaknya maafkanlah aku, maafkan semua kesalahanku, hingga aku bisa tenang dengan rasa bersalah ini, "kau akan ku maafkan jika kau juga meminta maaf pada hinata!

"maafkan aku hinata, ujar karin tulus, aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian, dan aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi, "aku memaafkan mu karin...karin menatap naruto, naruto pun berkata iya, dan itu membuat karin senang, dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan itu sampai tak terdengar lagi bunyi kakinya. "dia sudah menyesal, ujar hinata, aku mohon padamu jangan membencinya, dia adalah sahabat mu, "ku harap begitu, sahut naruto!

"aku membawakan makan siang untukmu, ujar hinata, aku yang memasaknya sendiri, kuharap kau suka, "apa itu? Tanya naruto, "ini sushi dan bento, tenang saja, daging matang ko... hinata menyuapi naruto, dan naruto begitu berantusias, dia seperti anak kecil, pikir hinata. Setelah selesai makan, naruto meminum obat, dan berganti makanan penutup dengan memakan buah-buahan segar, hinata mengupaskan apel untuk naruto, naruto memandangi hinata tanpa sepengetahuan-nya. "aku akan memberikan satu buah hadiah untukmu...hinata menaruh apelnya diatas meja, "hadiah apa, naruto penasaran, "kau mau menutup matamu atau tidak? "tidak, jawab naruto, "baiklah, hinata mulai maju kearah naruto, wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan oh no! Hinata mencium naruto, naruto terkejut, karena hinata menutup matanya, naruto juga mulai menutupnya.

Hinata mulai melepaskan ciumannya, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya denga rileks, naruto hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "untuk apa ciuman itu? "bukankah dua hari yang lalu kau berulang tahun? Ujar hinata, "jadi aku memberimu hadiah itu. Dia melihat hinata menggigit bibir, membuat naruto tak sanggup melihatnya, ia memamlingkan wajahnya. "besok aku sudah bisa pulang, ujar naruto, aku langsung ke apartement dan.. "apa? Teriak hinata. Naruto berpaling lagi karah hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak dirumah saja, kau kan belum sembuh betul, "untuk apa aku dirumah, itu nanti merepotkan, lagi pula...kan ada kau, "jadi, kau akan merepotkan ku... naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, "baiklah tuan muda, kau harus bersiap-siap karena besok kau harus sudah mulai bersekolah...

Naruto tak menyangka, selama dia koma ternyata musim dingin sudah datang dua hari yang lalu, dan berbarengan dengan hari ulang tahunnya.."rasanya baru satu minggu yang lalu kau terbaring, ujar sasuke, sekarang lihat, kau ada disini, "dengan masih memakai perban, sahut sai..."ayolah sobat kita duduk dulu, shikamaru mempersilahkan naruto duduk ditempat duduknya, melihat kursi disebelahnya kosong, naruto teringat hinata yang takut kedinginan, apa dia tidak sekolah, batin naruto... tapi satu menit kemudian hinata datang dengan sakura dan ino yang ada disamping mereka, memeluk, memberi kehangatan untuk hinata, "lihat dirimu, ujar naruto begitu rapuh, "jangan meledek, sahut hinata, kalau saja hari ini kakashi-sensei tidak ulangan mendadak, mungkin aku tidak akan bersekolah! Naruto tertawa..

"kenapa kau tertawa? "musim dingin ini cukup lama, kau tidak akan bersekolah selama musim dingin, hah? "bukan begitu maksud ku, haaaah sudahlah... ini baru hari pertama, dan hinata harus berani menghadapi hari-hari berikutnya. Ketika bel pulang terdengar, hinata beranjak pergi dari kelas, dia berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, pada saat mencapai gerbang naruto ternyata menunggunya, "aku kan mengantarmu pulang, "aku tidak akan pulang kerumah, pagi ini tou-san mengantarku sekolah, aku berpikir kalau dia sudah berubah, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia mengantarkan ku pulang hanya karena agar aku mengijinkan dia pergi karena urusan pekerjaannya, "jadi itu semacam siasat, sahut naruto, "ya begitulah...!

"lalu kau mau kemana? Tanya naruto, hinata tersenyum mencurigakan, "tentu saja ke apartementmu, kau bilang kau akan merepotkanku, aku bersedia direpotkan...hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia menggandeng tangan naruto. Sementara itu naruto hanya meghela napas panjang dan menggelang heran.

Sudah berapa kali yah dia menginap di apartement naruto, batin hinata, kasian juga kalau naruto harus selalu tidur disofa dia kan juga sedang sakit, haah, kau tega sekali hinata. "hey, sahut sakura, apa semalam tadi kau bermimipi buruk? "tidak, ujar hinata, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kau tanyakan hal seperti itu, " karena sepertinya kau kurang sehat hari ini, sambung ino, "aku hanya tidak suka dengan cuaca dingin! Ujar hinata...

Disaat mereka sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba naruto dan teman-temannya datang, lalu naruto duduk agak jauh dari hinata, tapi masih bisa memandangnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, setelah itu hinata berpaling, "mhhhh, kalian berdua dengarkan aku, kalian kan berpacaran dengan pacar kalian masingmasing sudah sejak lama, hinata memelankan suaranya, apakah kalian pernah berciuman...mendengar hal itu sakura dan ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga semua orang yang ada di kelas menatap heran mereka..."heeeey kalian ini bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih tertawanya, lihat semua melihat kita..

"ada apa mereka tertawa seperti itu? "kau ini sasuke, ujar sai, mereka kan perempuan pasti sedang bergosip..."ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kalian berdua pacaran, aku sudah lupa? "kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu, ujar sasuke, tapi karna kau bertanya aku akan menjawab, aku dan sakura berpacaran saat kita ulangan tengah semester tahun pertama, kau ingat? Saat itu aku menyatakan cinta padanya didepan kelas... yaaah, naruto membatin, kurasa aku ingat waktu itu, "dan kau sai? Tanya naruto, "ooh ayolah aku tidak perlu memberitahumu.. yang harus kau ketahui adalah bagaimana kami berhubungan, benar begitu sasuke, "bukankah itu masalah pribadi? Tanya naruto.

"untukmu, ujar sasuke, kami akan berbagi, mengingat kau dan hinata baru-baru ini terlihat sangat harmonis, kami akan berbagi tips, "bagaimana caranya berciuman dengan benar, sambung sai, "kalian sudah gila yah, ujar naruto, itu tidak perlu, "kenapa, ujar sasuke, kalian kan berpacaran, oh atau jangan-jangan kau belum pernah berciuman dengan hinata yah, atau kau hanya pura-pura pacaran? "A-apa, naruto kaget, _bagaimana dia bisa menebaknya_ , batin naruto..."haaaaah, kau payah sekali, ujar sai... _bagaimana aku bisa berciuman dengan hinata, kami tidak punya hubungan serius, kami kan hanya pura-pura pacaran, batin naruto._

"kalau kau tidak punya hubungan ya pastinya hal seperti ciuman itu tidak berlaku untuk mereka, ujar sakura, tapi kau dan naruto kan punya hubungan, jadi tidak manghapus kemungkinan kalau kalian berdua juga pernah berciuman bukan? _"apa yang harus kujawab,_ batin hinata, _memang aku pernah menciumnya beberapa kali, tapi itu tidak dianggap sebagai berciuman, lalu apa aku salah?_ "kau harus sedikit belajar, ujar ino...mereka berdua tertawa lagi, tapi hinata menoleh kearah naruto, dan naruto pun menoleh kearahnya, mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"kita sudah bukan bocah ingusan lagi hinata, ujar sakura, hubungan seperti kita ini bukan hanya sekedar berciuman...mereka berdua tertawa lagi, hinata jadi bingung! "maksud kalian, hubungan seperti apa, "haaaaah ya ampun, ujar ino, kau memang harus mencobanya hinata, "yah, sambung sakura, hanya sedikit sentuhan hinata, remaja seusia kita harus bisa mengendalikannya, "agar tidak kebablasan, sahut ino... _haaaaaaaah ya ampun, mereka sudah benar-benar berpengalaman, batin hinata..._ mereka tertawa lagi!

"mereka mau mengajak kita kemana? Tanya naruto, "aku tidak tahu, jawab hinata.

Setelah pulang sekolah pasangan sakura dan ino, mengajak hinataa dan naruto hangout bareng. Mereka memaksa naruto dan hinata ikut, pertama mereka berbelanja di mall, sakura dan ino terlihat romantis sekali dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan didepan umum dan mereka terlihat senang sekali. Sedangkan naruto dan hinata hanya berjalan beriringan dan tidak bergandengan tangan. Hinata jadi teringat kata-kata sakura dan ino, sekarang dia jadi malu kalau sedang bersama naruto, sebelumnya dia tidak begini, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi berbeda.

"kita makan siang dulu yuks di caffe, ujar sakura...sekarang waktunya makan siang, kami semua duduk berpasang-pasangan, _kenapa tidak bareng-bareng ajah sih,,_ batin hinata.."lihat mereka, tunjuk hinata kearah dua pasangan itu sakura dan ino, mereka benar-benar tidak malu, mhhh disini kan banyak orang, "itu sudah biasa, ujar naruto...hinata memandang naruto yang sedang memakan burgernya. "novel jiraya, mulai hinata bicara memecah keheningan, aku belum membacanya, "kenapa? Naruto bertanya sambil memakan burgernya, "aah, mhhh, bagaimana kalau kita membacanya berdua, hinata menunjukan novelnya.. "kau selalu membawanya, hinata mengangguk, "baiklah kalau begitu! Hinata tersenyum puas.

Mereka kini pergi lagi ke suatu tempat setelah berbelanja dan makan siang, ternyata mereka pergi ke taman yang sering dikunjungi naruto dan hinata. Ditaman mereka semua berpencar lagi, tapi masih terlihat jangkauan mata hinata dan naruto.."kau selalu memakai kalung itu? "iyah, aku tidak mau risiko kehilangan kalung ini, aku sangat menghargai pemberian kaa-san, apalagi ini berharga sekali.. naruto bingung memulai pembicaranya lagi, setelah bertanya tentang kalung, lalu dia mau bicara apalagi, "ooh iyah, mulai naruto, kapan tou-san mu akan pulang, "kenapa kau menanyakan itu, kau keberatan yah kalau aku terlalu lama tinggal di apartement mu? Hah, kau jahat sekali, lagi pula aku tidak tahu kapan tou-san pulang, "bukan seperti itu, sanggah naruto, kau boleh tinggal selama apapun kau mau, aku tidak melarangnya..hinata tersenyum, "kau baik sekali, puji hinata!

"hinata? Panggil sakura, kami mau nonton, kalian ikut apa tidak? Naruto dan hinata saling menatap, lalu beralih lagi ke sakura dan yang lainya..lalu mereke berdua menggeleng pertanda tak mau ikut.."haaah, ujar ino, baiklah kami pergi dulu yah, "selamat bersenang-senang kawan, ujar sasuke... setelah mereka semua pergi, naruto dan hinata masih tetap ditaman dan memamdangi sungai..waktu berjalan sangat cepat, malam pun datang, mereka bergegas pulang. Ketika sedang berjalan kaki tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras, mereke berdua berteduh di pemberhentian bus, hinata melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan dia mendekat kearah hinata tapi hinata tidak menyadarinya lalu, mereka menodongkan pisau kearah naruto dan hinata, "apa yang kalian inginkan, tanya naruto, "kami menginginkan uang!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tak ada aba-aba naruto langsung saja menghajar dua orang itu, dia cukup kuat untuk menghajar dua orang, tapi sesaat kemudian naruto dipukuli, hinata yang melihatnya pun langsung bergegas membantu dengan kayu yang cukup besar ditangannya, ia merasa sangat kedinginan sekarang, tapi ia cepat-sepat menghantamkan kayu itu dikepala para penjahat. Mereka semua terkapar tidak berdaya, lalu naruto dan hinata segera pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah selesai mandi dan membersihkan diri dari air hujan, naruto duduk diatas ranjang dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan, dia memegang wajahnya yang terluka akibat pukulan di bagian ujung bibir dan bagian matanya, hinata membawa air hangat dengan sapu tangan untuk mengompres luka pukulan naruto.

"rasanya sakit yah, ujar hinata, aku akan mengompresnya..hinata mulai mengompreskan lukanya dengan air hangat, "A-Aww, kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan yah, "maaf, ini juga sudah pelan...hinata mulai lagi dengan lembut, naruto melihat hinata dengan sangat intens, sampai-sampai ia terpaku melihatnya, ketika hinata mulai mengompres dibibir naruto, dia merasakan hal yang aneh, sedekat ini dengan naruto dia jadi grogi..tak disangka dan diduga, hinata malah meniup bibir naruto yang terluka, sontak membuat dia tersadar dari lamunannya karena ters memperhatikan hinata, "M-maaf, aku salah yah, "tidak, naruto cepat-cepat menjawab.

Hinata mulai mengompres lagi dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, itu membuat naruto merasakan hal yang aneh, yang sama seperti yang dirasakan hinata, "kenapa? Tanya naruto, "Ah, apa? Ooh, aku-aku hanya berpikir, apa kita masih..."berpura-pura pacaran ,sela naruto, kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu, tentu saja kita masih berpura-pura pacaran..."tapi bukankah shion dan gaara tidak mengejar kita lagi. Jadi, kenapa kita harus berpura-pura, "kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana dengan teman-teman, ujar naruto, mereka akan curiga kenapa kita putus begitu saja, padahal tidak ada skandal diantara kita.. hinata tersenyum aneh, "kenapa? Tanya naruto, "skandal? Kita seperti abad di pertengahan jaman inggris saja berbicara tentang skandal.

"memang ada apa dengan kata skandal? "di abad 50-an, mulai hinata, orang-orang bangsawan inggris seperti Lord, Earl, Duke, Viscount dan lain sebaginya, mereka kerap menciptakan skandal, entah itu tentang percintaan, kekuasaan, konflik dan intrik yang terjadi diantara mereka pasti menciptakan sebuah kata dimana yang dikenal dengan kata skandal, kau seharusnya juga banyak membaca novel terjemahan dari novel asing, bukan hanya novel dalam negeri saja, di novel-novel asing itu berisi penuh dengan kejutan, sampai-sampai aku ketagihan membacanya, "lalu, ujar naruto, apa kau sudah selesai membaca semua novel terjemahan mu itu? "belum, aku penasaran dengan novel yang berjudul, marriage most scandalous, aku belum pernah membacanya!

"jadi? Mulai hinata, kita masih akan tetap mempertahankan drama ini? "tentu saja... dia sudah selesai mengompres naruto, dan sekarang waktunya makan malam, naruto tidak mungkin memakan makanan yang pedas seperti ramen, jadi dia berinisiatif memasakan makanan ringan yang tidak pedas.. "tetap ditempat tidur dan jangan kemana-mana, pinta hinata, "ooh yah, sepertinya ada dua orang penghuni baru dilantai tiga ini, kau kenal dengannya? "iyah, satu orang perempuan dan satu laki-laki, yang perempuan namanya konan, dan yang laki-laki nama-nya yahiko, mereka pindah kesini dua hari sebelum aku keluar dari rumah sakit, "apa mereka sepasang kekasih? "aku tidak tahu...tiga menit kemudian makanan telah siap hinata mulai menyuapi naruto, "biar aku saja, ujar naruto, "tidak usah, sambung hinata, kau kan sedang sakit, ini juga sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau mengijinkan aku menginap disini dan karena kau membelikan aku baju, "kaa-san yang menyarankan ku membelikan baju untuk mu, "kaa-san benar-benar baik, ujar hinata.

Setelah makan mereka berdua bersiap tidur, "kau tidur diranjang saja, ujar hinata, biar aku yang tidur disofa, "ini masih musim dingin, sambung naruto, tengah malam nanti pasti lebih dingin, sebaiknya kau yang tidur diranjang...karena perkataan naruto ada benarnya juga, dia menurut saja. Saat tengah malam tiba, dingin pun mulai terasa, pintu kaca yang diterangi cahaya bulam terlihat buram karena embun, sehingga cahaya yang yang masuk pun hanya terlihat seperti lampu yang remang-remang. Hinata mulai takut sekarang, dia merasa kegelapan ada dimana-mana, dan dingin yang mulai tersa berat semakin menyerangnya.

Akhirnya, dia pergi dari tempat tidur dan melangkah kearah naruto, dengan sofa yang berukuran ekstra, muat untuk dua orang, dia berangsur tidur disamping naruto dan mulai menutupi dirinya dan naruto dengan selimut tebal, dia mencari kehangatan disitu. Ketika saat berpaling memeluk naruto, itulah kehangatan yang sebenaranya, naruto yang sedari tadi merasakan kehangatan mencoba untuk membuka mata dan mendapati hinata tidur dipelukannya, hinata memeluknya erat, dan naruto merasa nyaman dengan ini, naruto menutup matanya dan membiarkan hinata tetap berada dalam pelukanya. Mereka tertidur dengan sangat nyaman dan hangat!

Pagi yang dingin di konoha membuat hinata tidak bisa bergerak sepenuhnya, dia kedinginan. Ketika sampai di kelas hinata mendapati dirinya sendirian disana, tadi dia meninggalkan naruto bersama teman-teman-nya di taman sekolah. Kerana dia kedinginan jadi hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas, dan di kelas sangat sepi, hanya ada dirinya, "kalau saja hari ini hari libur, aku hanya akan berbaring ditempat tidur sepanjang hari..."kau yakin, ujar naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan pintu. Dia berjalan mendekati hinata dan duduk disampingnya, "mau aku beri kehangatan? Naruto menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangan-nya dan sesudah itu dia menempelkan tangannya di pipi hinata, hinata merona seketika!

"kau kenapa hinata, kau sakit? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dan menyentuh tangan naruto, dan mengenngamnya, "terima kasih, hening, sejenak kemudian hinata berbicara,"tou-san, dia menghubungiku saat kau sedang mandi, dia memberitahu ku kalau dia akan sedikit lebih lama dengan bisnisnya diluar kota, aku merasa tou-san sedang mencari kenyamanan disana. "maksudmu? Tanya naruto, "mungkin ada seseorang yang sedang bersamanya, entah aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu, yang pasti dia adalah orang yang tou-san sayangi, "maksudmu seorang kekasih? Tebak naruto, "iyah, ujar hinata, semacam itulah.. "naruto, kalau sebenarnya memang itu yang terjadi, tou-san benar-benar mengecewakanku.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan jam sekolah telah berakhir dan semua murid berlenggang pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, "hinata-chan, panggil seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang ternyata kushina, dia menjemput naruto dan hinata, karena dia tahu hinata pasti kedinginan. Jadi, kushina menjemput mereka menggunakan mobil dilengkapi dengan penghangat, "kaa-san benar-benar menyelamatkanku...setelah mengatakan hal itu oada naruto, hinata langsung berhambur kepelukan kushina dan dengan cepat menaiki mobil. Mereka tiba dirumah saat menma membuka pintu dan melihat, "akhirnya sang putri datang juga, ucap menma...hinata langsung berhambur ke pelukan menma, menma menyeringai kearah naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut, dan merasa cemburu!

" _Kenapa aku harus cemburu?_ Batin naruto. Kushina memandang naruto penuh dengan rasa kepuasan karena naruto cemburu, ketika mereka melepaskan pelukannya, ia dan menma langsung masuk kedalam menyusul kushina yang lebih dulu masuk, sedangkan naruto masih cengo dan terheran-heran, "heeeeh keterlaluan, gumam naruto. Pada saat makan siang telah berakhir hinata dan kushina duduk bersantai diruang tamu, dan kushina menunjukan beberapa album keluarga, dialbum itu banyak foto-foto masa kecil naruto. Ketika kushina menunjukan foto naruto kecil yang sedang berenang dikolam ikan, hinata tertawa, "dia lucu sekali, ujar hinata, apa aku boleh membawa album ini? "tentu saja boleh, sahut kushina, kau boleh membawanya sampai kau bosan melihatnya, "terima kasih kaa-san!

Naruto dan hinata kini kembali lagi ke apartement, ketika di perjalanan, naruto mendadak sakit perut dan mencari kamar kecil, hinata yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa, "dasar, gumam hinata. Ketika hinata berjalan-jalan kecil sambil menggosok-gosokan tangan-nya karena kedinginan, dia terpeleset karena jalanan yang licin, akan tetapi dia tidak terjatuh, karena ada seseorang yang menopang tubuhnya, hinata melihat orang itu, "ah maaf..hinata berdiri tegak kembali, "terima kasih sudah membantuku, kalau saja kau tidak membantuku, pasti aku akan terjatuh tadi, "sama-sama, oh yah, perkenalkan namaku sasori, sasori menampakan tangan-nya siapa namamu? "namaku hinata, senang berkenalan denganmu...hinata menyambut tangan sasori.

"hinata, panggil naruto, sedang apa kau disini? "tadi aku hampir terjatuh karena terpeleset, untungnya ada sasori, o yah, sasori, perkenalkan dia naruto.. hinata memperkenalkan naruto dengan sasori, mereka berjabat tangan, tapi naruto menampakan raut mencurigakan, dia melihat sasori saat melihat hinata, begitu berbeda. _Ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan._ Batin naruto. _"dia wanita yang sangat cantik, tapi dia sudah dimiliki orang lain._ Batin sasori, _"tapi pasti aku akan bertemu dengan-nya lagi suatu saat nanti._ "ayo kita pergi, ajak naruto, "baiklah, sasori aku pergi dulu, semoga kita bertemu lagi, jaa...

"dia baik, ujar hinata, mhhh sepertinya aku menyukainya.."hah, apa? Naruto kaget sekaligus terkejut, "kenapa kau bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu, "kenapa? Tanya hinata, "kau cemburu yah? "siapa, A-aku, cemburu? T-tidak, aku tidak cemburu...hinata tersenyum lagi, dia memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda bahwa ada kebohongan disini, tapi dia tidak peduli, keran dia tahu bahwa naruto memang cemburu. Hinata menggandeng tangan naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu naruto. naruto hanya tersenyum dengan dihiasi cengirannya yang khas.

###

"kau baik sekali padaku, ujar hinata, apa ada motif dibalik pemberian eskrim ini? "tentu saja tidak, sahut gaara, sekarang kita kan berteman, apa kau lupa, "ya tidak juga.. hinata tersenyum lembut, "teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, agar semua orang menyayangimu, "kau juga, sambung hinata, kau terlihat seperti mayat kalau tidak tersenyum... mereka berdua tertawa terbaha-bahak, ketika tawaan mereka pudar gaara mulai berbicara, gaara mengutara niatnya untuk memberitahukan kepada hinata bahwa dia akan pergi kuliah keluar negeri setelah ujian, hinata yang mendengarnya pun turut senang. Secara, orang seperti gaara kelihatannya sangat malas sekali seperti shikamaru, tapi dibalik semua itu ternyata gaara berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkan hinata.

"itu bagus, ujar hinata, aku senang kalau kau juga senang kuliah diluar negri, kuharap kau tidak lupa denganku dan teman-teman disini, "tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa, sambung gaara, tiba-tiba ia melihat naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, coba lihat itu, gaara melirikan matanya kearah naruto, dan hinata pun melihatnya, "sepertinya dia sangat khawatir sekali melihatmu sedang bersama dengan ku, "aaaah jangan dipikirkan, sambung hinata, dia tidak mungkin marah atau cemburu atau semacam itulah, dia hanya... "sudahlah, sela gaara, pergi sana, sampai jumpa disekolah.

Hinata melenggang pergi dan menghampiri naruto yang sedang duduk dibatu besar, sekarang hinata teringat saat dia bertemu naruto untuk pertama kalinya saat ia juga tengah duduk dibatu itu. Hinata tersenyum saat dia sudah sampai di didepan naruto, naruto memperhatikan hinata yang tersenyum aneh, "kenapa, ada apa denganmu? Tanya naaruto, "tidak, jawab hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata menarik tangan naruto pertanda bahwa dia harus turun dari batu itu, naruto pun turun dan menghadap kearah hinata.

"ayo kita pulang, tou-san pasti khawatir memikirkanku, "kau senang yah dia pulang? "tentu saja, sambung hinata, tapi akhir-akhir ini tou-san sedikit berbeda, dia begitu sangat senang sekali bisa berlama diluar rumah!"

'Jangan khawatir, tidak akan terjadi apa apa!

Musim dingin akan segera berakhir begitu pula dengan kegiatan sekolah SMA, hinata dan teman teman tengah serius menjalani ujian. Karena naruto membutuhkan ketenangan untuk belajar dia tinggal di apartement dan ditemani hinata, karena di rumahnya tidakada siapa siapa. Hanya ada pelayan dan beberapa bodyguard yang menjaga rumahnya.

"Kau harus lebih serius hinata, ini adalah akhir dari perjuangan kita selama ini". Meskipun naruto mengatakan hal itu tapi hinata tetap saja tidak mendengarkan, hinata terus saja menata layar tv, akhirnya naruto mengambil paksa remot tv nya dari tangan hinata dan mematikan tv tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan, kembalikan! Hinata mengejar naruto mengelilingi sofa berulang ulang, dia tidak dapat menangkap naruto.

Tapi karena naruto tersandung dan jatuh terduduk, itu adalah kesempatan hinata. Remot yang dipegang naruto kini hampir iya dapat. Tapi keduanya tarik menarik, hinata tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya dia ikut terjatuh diatas naruto. mereka saling menatap dan akhirnya keduanya tersadarsepenuhnya, "sebaiknya kita belajar, ujar hinata lembut! "aku sudah menyuruh mu belajar dari tadi, sambung naruto. keduanya membenarkan posisi duduk mereka dan mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman masing masing.

"Tadi itu benar benar gawat". Batin naruto.

"tadi itu hampir saja!" keduanya saling bergumam dalam hati, jika mereka tidak menyadarinya maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Setelah 3 hari berlalu. Perayaan perpisahan akan diadakan, dan seluruh orang tua harus hadir sebagai wali mereka. Tapi sulit bagi hinata untuk bisa mengajak ayahnya hadir dalam perayaan itu, dia bingung harus bagaimana nantinya.

Perayaan sudah dimulai tapi ayah hinata tidak bisa hadir dia akan malu nanti tidak ada yang mendampinginya diatas panggung sebagai siswa lulusandengan nilai tertinggi. Saat namanya dipanggil hinata naik keatas panggung, dan ketika nama ayahnya dipanggil tidak ada yang menaiki panggung. Tapi seseorang menaiki panggung dan berdiri disamping hinata, tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah, "Okaa-san!"

Khusina mewakili hiashi tanpa sepengetahuan hinata. Tapi dengan hadirnya kushina hinata agak sedikit lega. Setelah sesi lulusan terbak, kini saatnya menonton hiburan, hinata mencari cari kushina, ternyata dia bersama sama dengana naruto, paman minato, menma nii-san dan konohamaru. Hinata iri melihat mereka, karen tidak mau menganggu akhirnya hinata pergi, tapi kushina melihat hinata terlebih dahulu dan menghampiri hinata.

"kau mau kemana, ayo ikut dengan kaa-san, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami juga! Hinata bergabung dengan keluarga naruto, dia sangat bahagia sekali bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka. Naruto tersenyum, membuat hinata sedikit tersipu! Akhirnya mereka berfoto dan hinata adalah bagiandari mereka.

Hinata pulang ke rumah setelah perayaan selesai. Ketika masuk kedalam dia melihat ayahnya tengah bersama seorang wanita, itu membuat hinata terkejut dan akhirnya berlari meninggalkan rumah. Hiashi tidak menyadari kedatangan hinata, dia masih menunggu hinata pulang, "apakah hinata ada dirumahmu minato-san? Ujar hiashi

"hinata tidak ada disini hisahi-san. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menelpon naruto, semoga saja hinata bersamanya". Minato mengatakn pada kushina kalau hinata belum ke rumah, itu membuat kushina khawatir.

Minato segera menelpon naruto tapi sayangnya naruto juga tidak tahu dimana hinata. Dia sangat khawatir sekarang! Menjelang malam, naruto masih mencari hinata, tapi tiba tiba hujan deras turun begitu saja. Kekhawatiran naruto meningkat drastis, dia harus tahu dimana tempat yang sering hinata kunjungi, akhirnya naruto menyadari sesuatu.

Benar dugaan naruto ternyata hinata ada ditempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tapi sayang hinata tiba tiba jatuh dan pingsan begitu saja. Naruto langsung membawanya ke apartement karena lebih dekat dan tidak perlu menaiki mobil, "bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan hinata?" naruto amat kesal dengan hinata dan juga khawatir, dia pernah khawatir seperti in ketika kaa-sannya sakit.

Pakaian yang dikenakan hinata basah. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, kalau tidak di lepas maka hinata akan kedinginan. Tapi dia tidak berani melepas pakaian hinata. Hinata pasti menganggapnya jahat, karena seenaknya melihat tubuhnya tanpa pakaian. Naruto punya ide sekarang. Dia mendatangi konan dan meminta tolong melepaskan pakaian hinata. Setelah selesai menggantikan pakaiannya konan pun masuk ke kamar lagi dan naruto berterima kasih atas bantuannya.

"hinata, kau sudah bangun, apa yang terjadi, apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau..

Kata kata naruto terpotong kala hinata memeluknya erat, "aku melihatnya, tou-san bersama seorang wanita, aku tidak tahu siapa dia... hinata menangis tersendu sendu. Naruto semakin memeluknya erat, "mungkin kau hanya salah paham, sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, begitu juga aku. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi.

Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan naruto, hinata semakin memeluknya erat. Naruto tersipu! "aku akan membuat ramen instan, kau pasti lapar! Naruto langsung mengambil ramen cup dilemari, sedangkan hinata bertanya tanya siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya dan pakaian siapa yang ia kenakan, "jangan berpikiran negativ, konan-san yang menggaanti pakaianmu, dan pakaianmu itu juga miliknya.

"kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengganti pakaianku, aku tidak keberatan!

Naruto terkejut, "bodoh, aku tidak akan melakukaannya".

Hinata agak sedikit kecewa dengan naruto. "ini milikmu? Hinata menanyakaan handy came yang tengah ia pegang. Naruto mengangguk, sejak kapan naruto punya ini, hinata menyorot semua ruangan dengan handy came itu dan menyorot naruto. tapi karena ramen cupnya sudah jadi dia meletakan handycame itu yang ternyata masih menyala. Hinata manaruhnya dimeja dan camera itu menorot bagian tempat tidur. "aku dengar konan-san dan yahiko-san akan menikah, setelah sekian lama mereka berdia diri saja, akhirnya menikah juga.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan hinata berbicara,

Karena waktu sudah semakin larut akhirnya naruto tertidur ditempat tidur sedangkan hinata, dia masih menonton tv, karena dia teringat akan kejadian tadi siang dia tidak mood lagi dan mematikan tvnya. Dia berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan menaiki ranjang yang dimana naruto tenga tertidur. Hinata memberanikan diri dan mendekat kearah naruto, dia menyentuh wajah naruto dengan lembut aar naruto tidak terbangu,. Jari jarinya menyentuh pipi dan hidungnya, "Aku tidak percaya, ternyata kau begitu tampan naruto, gumam hinata! Dia masih menyentuh hidung mancung itu lalu berakhir di bibirnya.

"apa aku boleh menciummu, kau tidak menjawab, itu berarti bolehkan? Tanpa seijin dari naruto hinata mencium bibir naruto dengan lembut karena takut naruto akan bangun, "aku orang yang tidak punya sopan santun, aku minta maaf, dia bergumam sekali lagi. Dan berulang ulang mencium naaruto! Saat bibir mereka masih terpaut, tiba tiba naruto terbangun dan merasakan kelembutan menyentuh bibirnya. Akhirnya dia tersadar!

"apa yang kau lakukan hinata? Hinata bingung harus menjelaskan apa! Tiba tiba suara petir menggelegar, dan diikuti dengan lampu yang mati, hinata terkejut dan langsung memeluk naruto. dia menangis, "bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi padaku bila tidak ada dirimu! Naruto bisa membayangkannya, dia juga tidak mau hinata sendirian, dia akan selalu menemani hinata, "aku ada disini, kau tenang saja!

"aku tidak mungkin selalu bergantung padamu, kau hanya pacar pura pura ku. Dan itu hanya sementara waktu, aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu. Selalu!

'kalau begitu, kita akan selalu bersama sama, mulai saat ini juga! Hinata tidak tahu apakah dia senang atau bingung. Karena ini semacam sebuah ikatan, tapi mereka tidak punya ikatan, "apa maksudmu, apakah sekarang cinta pura pura kita berakhir? "cinta pura pura kita memang berakhir, tapi akan kita mulai dengan cinta yang sesungguhnya! Apakah ini keajaiban? Hinata sangat senang sekali hingga dia melupakan kejadian siang tadi dan sekarang tergantikan dengan hatinya yang bahagia.

"aku akan memasang lilin, kau tunggu..

"aku tidak mau, kau harus tetap memelukku sampai hatiku tenang! Naruto menuruti permintaan hinata. Sampai lampu menyala kembali dan jam menunjukan pukul 00:00 mereka masih tetap berpelukan. "apakah sekarang, kita berdua terjerat dengan cinta pura pura ini? Tanya hinata.

"kurasa itu memang benar, aku mencintaimu hyuuga hinata! Seakan akan jantungnya berpacu, hinata tidak bisa berkata kata, dia mencoba untuk mengataknnya juga, "aku, aku juga mencintaimu uzumaki naruto. Naruto mencoba turun dari tempat tidur, tapi hinata mencegahnya. Padahal naruto ingin segera cepat cepat tidur karena dia sudah mengantuk, hinata hanya melihatnya menutup mata pelan pelan,dan saat itu juga naruto tertidur.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Saat pagi tiba mereka tertidur ditempat tidur yang sama, naruto terbangun dan menyadari kalau hinata tertidur disampingnya, pantas saja dadanya terasa berat karena kepala hinata bersandar diatasnya, "apa yang terjadi, seharusnya aku tidak tidur dengan hinata". Naruto benar benar terkejut, dia mencoba memindahkan kepala hinata diatas bantal dan itu berhasil. Naruto memandang wajah cantik hinata dan terpesona karenanya.

"betapa cantiknya hinata, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku akan memilikimu! Itu adalah janji naruto, dia tidak akan membuat hinata menderita dan dia akan selalu membuat hinata bahagia. Waktu saat itu menunjukan pukul 09:00 pagi tapi hinata belum bangun sama sekali, hingga naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk membeli pakaian untuk hinata dan memasak sarapan sudah beres semuanya.

Ketika akan keluar lagi membeli sesuatu hinata terbangun, dia terduduk dan menatap naruto. naruto terlihat bingung, akhirnya naruto mendekat dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Hinata mendekat ke arah naruto dan menciumnya. Wow itu tindakan yang sangat berani! Naruto terhenyak dia membalas ciuman hinata dan berangsur ketengah tempa tidur. Mereka bergelung bersamaan ditempat tidur dan saling menikmati ciuman mereka.

Karena mulai kehabisan napas mereka menghentikan ciumannya, "seharusnya kita tidak melakukan ini, ujar naruto

"kenapa? Aku suka, seharusnya kita melakukan hal ini lebih banyak lagi". Hinata mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang memerah, naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum. "aku ingin seperti ino dan sakura, mereka tidak malu memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka dan...

"Sudah cukup, kita akan melakukannya, tapi bukan saat ini, saat ini yang terpenting adalah, kau segera mandi dan setelah itu kita sarapan.

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat! Naruto langsung pergi dan hinata pun segera memasuki kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih menggunakan handuk, dia mencari cari pakaian dilemari tapi mana mungkin ada pakaian wanita. Saat itu naruto pun kembali dengan beberapa barang belanjaan ditangannya, dia melihat hinata yang belum berpakaina dan masih menggunakan handuk. Seksi! Pikir naruto

Ya begitulah hinata, disamping cantik dan baik dia juga seksi. Naruto menggeleng cepat, dia tidak mau hinata tahu dia berpikiran buruk seperti itu. "mencari pakaian? Hinata berbalik dan melihat naruto, dia tidak malu sama sekali. Bahkan yang malu adalah naruto, "pakaian baru, kapan kau membelinya?

"pagi ini, pakailah! Hinata mulai melepaskan handuknya, "tunggu tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan? "tentu saja memakainya! Ujar hinata, "tapi sebaiknya kau memakainya dikamar mandi! "aku tidak mau, aku mau memakainya disini.. naruto berbalik dan mendapati hady came nya masih aktiv dan memperlihatkan video saat hinata menciumnya dan saat mereka berciuman, terlihat jelas. Naruto harus menghapusnya supaya hinata tidak melihat, "yosh, terhapus!

"apa kau mengatakan sesuat? Naruto menggeleng cepat. Naruto benar benar tidak melihat hinata saat memakai bajunya, dia memang benar benar pria sejati, "bagaimana menurutmu? Naruto berbalik melihat hinata yang sudah berpakaian lengkap, dia terlihat manis, batin naruto, aku ingin memeluknya saat ini, kenapa? Tapi aku benar benar ingin memeluknya. Naruto mendekat kerah hinata dan sebaliknya hinata juga mendekat, mereka saling berapandangan dan tiba tiba...

"aku ingin memelukmu, entah mengapa aku ingin sekali...

Tak butuh waktu lama naruto mulai memeluk hinata erat sekali sampai sampai dia tidak mau ada orang yang memeluk hinata selain dirinya, "aku akan selalu memelukmu naruto, disaat aku membutuhkanmu! "Kenapa hanya disaat membutuhkan, protes naruto! "ooh baiklah, disaat aku ada sisimu! "apapun yang terjadi tetaplah menjadi hinata yang aku kenal, jangan pernah berubah, karena aku hanya ingin kau selamanya.

Kata kata indah itu akan selalu hinata dengar sepanjang hidupnya dia berjanji. Naruto mengangkat hinata ala bridal style dan mendudukannya diatas pahanya sementara itu naruto duduk di sofa. Dia membelai rambut hinata, berlalu ke pipi dan terus turun ke bibirnya, "aku ingin...

"kau ingin menciumku, sela hinata! "bukan, aku ingin kau berbicara dengan tou-sanmu! Seketika itu pula rasa senang hinata hilang sudah dan digantikan dengan kemarahan. Dia berdiri dan berlalu dari naruto menuju balkon, naruto memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium bahunya yang terbuka lebar karena pakaiannya yang tidak menutupi bahu. Mereka masih terdiam, naruto kini mencium pipi hinata, itu pasti agar hinata merasa rileks dan mau berbicara dengannya.

Hinata menoleh kearah naruto yang tengah menciumi pipinya, sektika itu bibir mereka saling bertemu, hinata berbalik dan menaruh tangannya disekeliling leher naruto. naruto mencoba menghentikannya, "ayolah hinata, berhenti sebentar, dan kita bicara! Hinata tidak menghiraukan, dia masih menciumi bibir naruto, dan naruto hanya mengikutinya saja. Tapi kesabaran naruto habis dia memaksa hinata untuk melihatnya, ketika mata mereka saling berpandang hinata berpaling dari tatapan itu.

"aku mohon, bicaralah dulu dengan tou-san mu, aku akan ada disana saat kau membutuhkanku! Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, dia akan mencoba berbicara dengan tou-sannya.

Keesokan harinya naruto dan hinata sudah berada di dalam rumah hinata, mereka mendapati bahwa rumah itu kosong, "kau lihat? Tidak ada manusia yang ingin hidup sendirian! "apa maksudmu hinata-sama? Kami ada disini untuk melayani mu." Dua orang pelayan secara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang kami. Yang satu agak tua, dan yang satu agak tua. Pantas saja hinata tidak betah di rumah!

"aku tahu, aku bisa mengandalkan kalian, tapi aku membutuhkan tou-san untuk selalu menemaniku saat.. hinata kehilangan kata katanya. Dia menangis tersendu sendu, dan naruto hanya bisa memeluk dan menenangkan hatinya. Saat mereka masih berpelukan tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakan tou-sannya yang sedang menatap mereka berdua.

Mereka tidak sama sekali melepaskan pelukan itu, hingga suara deheman dari ayah hinata lah yang membuat mereka melepas pelukannya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka duduk diruang tamu. Hinata tidak mengatakan sesuatu pun, padahal tou-sannya sedari tadi bertanya, tentang keadaannya dan semuanya, dia tidak menjawab. Hanya saja, naruto lah yang menjawabnya. Hiashi tidak keberatan, malahan dia senang karena naruto begitu baik dan mau menjaga hinata.

Seketika mereka tengah mengobrol hinata meyela, "siapa perempuan itu tou-san?

"perempuan? Hiashi bertanya tanya, mungkin yang dia maksud adalah, "dia adalah calon ibumu!

Hinata tercengan mendengar penuturan dari tou-sannya, apakah dia tidak salah mendengar, "kenapa kau harus terkejut sayang, tou-san hanya ingin memberimu seorang teman untuk bisa kau ajak bicara, kau selalu mengeluh saat tou-san pergi bekerja, lalu kenapa kau harus menampakan wajah seperti itu saat tou-san menawarkan seseorang untuk mu."

"aku tidak perlu teman tou-san, aku hanya butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang mu, bukan membaginya dengan orang lain, aku tidak akan setuju dengan rencana mu."

"tou-san tidak membutuhkan persetujuanmu hinata, tou-san hanya ingin membuatmu merasa memiliki teman untuk diajak bicara saat tou-san tidak di rumah."

"baik kalau begitu, aku sudah memutuskan! Terserah tou-san mau menikah atau tidak, setelah pernikahan aku akan meninggalkan rumah dan hidup mandiri menyewa sebuah apartemen, dan masuk ke universitas konoha, lalu aku akan menjalankan hidupku dengan mandiri tanpa perlu menuggu tou-san pulang ke rumah."

"setelah semua yang tou-san lakukan untuk mu? Kau akan pergi?

"aku tidak pergi jauh tou-san aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri, ijinkanlah aku untuk hidup mandiri tou-san, aku berjanji akan bersikap baik pada ibu tiriku!

"tentu saja sayang! Setelah mendengar penuturan dari tou-sannya dia langsung memeluk hiashi dan merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Hinata permisi sebentar dan meinggalkan tou-san dan naruto untuk mengobrol, mendapati hiashi yang tengah menaapnya naruto seperti terintimidasi lalu mulai berkata, "aku sangat beruntung putriku memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya, disamping aku mengenal ayah mu, dia juga rekan bisnis yang handal, rajin bekerja disiplin dan... kau anak yang baik, aku tidak akan merasa khawatir jika hinata berada di sisi mu, aku yakin kau pasti akan meniru ayahmu. Naruto, jaga dan lindungi hinata, apa kau mau berjanji padaku?

"tenu saja paman, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada di sisinya!

Naruto telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari ayah hinata dan dia tidak akan mengingkari hal itu. Dibalik dinding hinata sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka, dia tersenyum puas karena ayahnya mersetui hubungan mere. Hubungan yang dulu hanya sebuah kepura puraan, kini menjadi kenyataan mereka berdua telah terjerat cinta pura pura yang telah mereka susun sedemikian rupa.

Kini naruto dan hinata tengah mengobrol di belakang rumah dan duduk dikursi yang dikelilingi bunga bunga, kebun kecil itu adalah hasil karya hinata yang dia rawat sejak neji pergi. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu naruto, dia bergumam seperti anak kecil, naruto hanya ersenyum simpul dan mulai bertanya apakah keputusan yang dia buat itu sungguh atau hanya... "aku akan pindah ke apartement mu!'

"apa? Naruto terkejut, mana mungkin hinata tinggal bersamanya, itu akan membuat, "jangan berpikiran buruk, aku akan tinggsl di kamar tepat didepan kamar mu, kau ingat, yahiko-san dan conan-san sudah menikah, otomatis kamar dilantai tingga kosong, apa kau lupa? Naruto tertawa renyah, "ah yah aku lupa!" hinata hanya tersenyum dan kemudian, "kau sedih yah kalau aku tidak tinggal bersamamu? Dengan penuh kepedeannya dia mengatakan hal itu, "jangan khawair, aku akan sering ke kamar mu dan memasak untuk mu. "Dan mungkin juga aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ku dikamar lain selain kamar mu, setelah seminggu anku tingga, batin hinata!

Sungguh pemikiran yang luar biasa! "baiklah, sepertinya ayahmu akan mengundang calon ibumu besok, kau harusnya senang, jangan menampakan wajah seperti itu." Hinata tersenyum, "aku akan senang jika kau yang tinggal disini bersama ku." Cetusnya, "suatu saat nanti, sahut naruto! "waktunya aku pulang, besok kita sudah harus mempersiapkan semuanya, ingat! Kita akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa."

"dan seorang mahasiswa, memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk memiliki dan mencoba sesuatu yang belum pernah dia coba sebelumnya! Naruto tahu hinata membicarakan apa, setelah lulus SMA dia menjadi jadi dan termakan omongan ino dan sakura mengenai sebuah hubungan yang mengikat. Sasuke dan yang lainnya memiliki tekad itu, tapi dia tidak berani mencontoh teman temannya.

"kita lihat saja nanti! Naruto dan hinata beranjak pergi dari taman, namun sebelum meninggalkan rumah dia menghentikan jalan naruto dan berhenti di depannya. Hinata tersenyum dan kilat itu membuat naruto merasa tertantang, "sebelum kau pergi, kau harus menangkapku dulu! Hinata mulai berlari dan naruto mengejarnya.

###

Hari ini hinata akan keadatangan tamu, ibu barunya akan berkunjung dan memperkenalkan diri secara resmi. Tak butuh waktu lama sebuah mobil tengah terparkir di depan pintu rumahnya, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang bergelombang, dan memakai pakaian serba putih dengan potongan khas wanita karir. Hinata menebak bahwa wanita ini sama dengan tou-sannya, senang bekerja!

Ayah hinata menyurhnya masuk dan wanita memperkenalkan dirinya, "hinata, kau jangan sungkan untuk memanggil ku kaa-san nanti yah, nama ku miyano otome, aku harap bisa membuat mu senang dengan kehadiranku nanti." Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, wanita ini ternyata mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya juga, "kenapa harus laki-laki? Batin hinata.

Kunjungannya tidak terlalu lama, jadi tou-san setelah itu mengantarku untuk mengurus berkas-berkas perkuliahan, di universitas konoha aku bertemu sakura dan juga ino beserta kedua pasangannya. Mereka seperti meledekku karena aku bersama tou-san bukan bersama naruto. "Naruto kau dimana aku merindukan mu! Di tempat parkir aku bertemu kaa-san dan paman minato, tou-san menghampiri kami dan mulai mengorol dengan paman minato.

Aku bertanya pada kaa-san dimana naruto, beliau bilang dia tidak ada dirumah. Maka dari itu tou-san dan kaa-sannya lah yang mengurus berkas-berkas. Aku harus segera pindah dari rumah agar aku selalu dekat dengan naruto setiap haari, itu pasti menyenangkan.

Musim dingin hampir berlalu. sudah beberapa bulan hinata dan naruto menjalani aktivitas kuliah. Dan kini hinata tengah selesai membereskan kamarnya di apartement barunya, "aku membawakan ramen cup, kau pasti lapar," disaat seperti ini perhatian dari seorang kekasih memaang sangat dibutuhkan. Naruto mengerti segalanya tentang hinata, dan hinata juga sebaliknya, mereka saling pengertian.

"aku bingung, kenapa kaa-san baruku tidak memberitahukan anaknya kalau dia sudah menikah,"

"mungkin anaknya sedang sibuk, jadi dia tidak memberitahunya."

"benarkah! Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui siapa anak dari kaa-san hinata yang baru, padahal mereka sudah bertemu sekali, dan saat mereka bertemu pasti akan ingat. Naruto memberikan ramen cup itu pada hinata, mereka berdua memakannya dengan sangat lahap, sambil menonton tv dan memakan ramen cup ditengah musim dingin yang akan segera berakhir. Serta ditemani orang yang dicintai, lengkap sudah kebahagiaan hinata.

"kau membeli ramen ekstra pedas."

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka, maafkaan aku, aku akan ambilkan air minum."

Naruto kembali lagi dengan membawa segelas air, hinata meminumnya sampai habis dan dia menyeka air yang tumpah di sekitar bawah bibirnya, naruto membantu menyekanya dengan tissu, "aku minta maaf, aku...

"tidak perlu minta maaf, aku hanya merasa terkejut dengan pedasnya, lagi pula...

Hinata tersadar bahwa sekarang naruto tengah menatapnya. Itu membuat hinata terpaku dan menggigit bibirnya. Yah, itu terjadi karena disedang gugup! "kendalikan dirimu hinata, batin hinata. "ada apa? Tanya hinata, naruto tersadar dari lamunanya, "tidak ada, aku hanya... hinata mengerti apa yang sedang naruto pikirkan, naruto berdiri dan keluar menuju balkon, dia berdiri disana, dan hinata mengikutinya.

Hinata memeluk naruto dari belakang, dan itu membuat naruto terkejut, "hinata... hinata hanya merasakan kehangatan dan, "kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang nyata, dan tanpa ke pura-puraan, aku ingin menikmatinya." Naruto memegang tangan hinata dan membalikan badanya menghadap naruto, "tentu saja...

"kalau begitu... tanpa seijin dari naruto hinata melingkarkan lengannya dileher naruto, naruto melingkarkan lengannya juga di pinggang hinata. Udara cukup dingin tapi mereka tidak merasakannya, karena ada kehangatan cinta yang menyelimuti mereka, "aku tidak bisa menahannya, saat melihatmu aku selalu terpesona dan... "kalau begitu, sambung hinata, kau juga terpesona saat pertama kita bertemu?"

"saat itu aku tidak bisa melihat mu dengan jelas karena dari kejauhan, mungkin saat kita bertabrakan di sekolah itu, aku sedikit terpesona, sungguh aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku, dan sekarang, aku ingin mencium bibir mu, apa kau akan membalas ciumanku?"

"dengan segenap hatiku, jawab hinata.

Bibir naruto menyentuh bibir hinata dengan hasrat yang dalam. Keduanya terhenyak akan ciuman itu. Mereka baru memulai kisah cinta mereka, yang selanjutnya akan ada naruto dan hinata yang hidup berdampingan layaknya suami istri tapi tetap menghormati satu sama lain.

Keduanya akan menciptakan hubungan yang lebih erat dan saling memiliki satu sama lain pula. Sebuah cinta dengan segenap hati tanpa ada nya kepura puraan.

Season selanjutnya akan lebih menarik. Mengangkat tema percintaan yang lebih mengikta, karena masa dewasa mereka tengah diuji oleh cinta yang membara. Tunggu season yang kedua dari Terjerat Cinta Pura Pura (Pure Of Love)...

Harap tunggu yah minna-san...


End file.
